Engaged With You
by Vinna Pramata
Summary: Mungkin jika kau menawarkan hal itu dulu, aku pasti akan langsung menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Namun sekarang jika kau menawarkanku hal itu, aku akan langsung menolaknya. Aku menolak untuk tersakiti lagi. Bagiku bersama denganmu merupakan satu dari sekian cara untuk menyakiti hatiku dan aku berusaha untuk melepaskanmu. Namun mengapa kau meminta sebuah pertunangan denganku?
1. Chapter 1

**Engaged With You**

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Story by Vinna Pramata**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, alur GaJe, dan bebagai kesalahan lainnya.

DLDR

 _~Happy Reading~_

-oOo-

 **Goodbye my first love**

-oOo-

.

.

.

Impianku sederhana, sama seperti anak perempuan lainnya, aku ingin bahagia. Memiliki _a happy ending_ dalam kisahku. Sama seperti buku-buku dongeng yang berakhir bahagia dan ditutup dengan kalimat _and they live happily ever after._

Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

Sejak kecil, aku sangat menyukai dongeng-dongeng _princess_ yang berakhir bahagia bersama satu-satunya pangerannya. Aku pun ingin seperti itu. Cinta pertama dan terakhir. Bahagia bersama dengan satu-satunya pangeranku. Aku yakin bahwa setiap perempuan yang ada di dunia ini memiliki satu pangeran yang akan hidup bahagia bersama mereka selama-lamanya. Namun seiring waktu berjalan, aku pun mengenal ungkapan yang menurutku tidak benar, 'cinta pertama tidak akan pernah bisa diraih' Entah siapa yang pertama kali mengatakan hal tersebut. Dan miris rasanya bagiku setiap kali aku mendengar atau membaca kalimat tersebut. Bukannya dengan esens-esens perjuangan dan taburan takdir, maka cinta akan berhasil? Jika kita mencintai seseorang, perjuangkanlah apalagi jika takdir mengizinkan. Aku pun seperti itu. Pada umur 6 tahun, aku bertemu dengan orang yang tepat. Dalam hari pertama aku memulai hariku sebagai anak SD, aku ditakdirkan untuk berbagi tempat duduk bersama dengannya dan juga satu anak lelaki lainnya—tempat duduk yang sama seperti di akademi ninja—dan sejak saat itu, pandanganku selalu terarah padanya. Aku mulai merasakan apa itu yang disebut debaran, pipi yang merona setiap kali bertatap mata, dan sebagainya. Cinta monyet yang perlahan-perlahan berubah menjadi cinta seiring bertambahnya waktu. Bersama dengan satu orang lagi, kami berdua merupakan sahabat sejak kecil. Selalu bersama dari SD bahkan sampai saat kami menduduki bangku SMA ini. Dan aku selalu merasa bangga setiap ia memperlakukanku dengan lebih baik dibandingkan dengan anak perempuan lainnya. Aku merasa bahwa cintaku akan berhasil tak lama lagi. Namun sekarang aku harus membenarkan komitmen yang mengatakan bahwa cinta pertama tidak akan pernah bisa diraih, karena sekarang aku mengalaminya. Bahkan aku masih mengingat jelas akan hari itu. Ingatan-ingatan itu kembali terulang dalam pikiranku.

...

Hari yang panas bagi murid-murid SMA Konoha, banyak murid yang memutuskan untuk menyejukkan diri dengan berbagai macam minuman dingin ataupun mengipas-ngipas diri dengan kipas baik kipas kertas ataupun dengan buku. Aku, Sakura Haruno kini tengah bermain Truth or Dare bersama teman-temanku. Kami tengah menertawakan Ino yang harus memakai bedak dengan sangat tebal yang menyebabkan ia menyerupai hantu kuntilanak yang sering tertawa laknat tersebut. Ino yang mendapatkan dare dari Kiba tersebut kini memutar sebuah botol kosong. Ia tertawa nista, ia tak sabar untuk mempermalukan orang yang diarah oleh botol tersebut. Putaran botol tersebut mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti di depan seorang lelaki berambut _emo style_.

Yah, botol tersebut berhenti di depan satu-satunya cintaku, Sasuke Uchiha. Cintaku dari kecil dan sahabatku. Lelaki bermatakan onyx tersebut masih memasang gaya _cool_ nya biarpun aku tahu bahwa kini ia mulai merasa was-was. Entah dare atau truth apa yang akan diberikan Ino, tetapi kami tahu bahwa itu bukan hal yang cukup bagus.

"Sasuke- _kun, truth or dare_?" tanya Ino.

"Truth," jawabnya singkat.

"Ehem ehem," Ino mulai bergaya-gaya bak host-host televisi.

"Apakah saat ini anda sedang dekat dengan seorang perempuan seperti sering bertukar pesan dan siapa?"

DEG

Sekejap, hatiku mulai berdebar-debar. Memang, aku mulai merasa bahwa Sasuke _-kun_ sering sekali memandangi _handphone_ nya dan nampak seperti sedang mengetikkan pesan. Aku mulai menyadari hal itu saat kami sedang berjalan-jalan bersama dengan teman-temanku lainnya. Entah mengapa, _handphone_ Sasuke _-kun_ sering sekali berbunyi, sedikit-sedikit ting, ting. Ia nampak sedang bertukar pesan, biarpun aku tahu kalau ia cuma menghiraukan pesan yang dikirimkan kepadanya. Dan nampaknya teman-temanku juga menyadarinya, mereka nampak memandang Sasuke _-kun_ dengan tatapan serius.

"Ada, Karin Uzumaki,"

Sekejap aku merasa bahwa hatiku berhenti berdebar. Karin? Karin Uzumaki? Sepupu Naruto yang berada di kelas 10 D? Gadis kecentilan yang lebay dan berjalan sok model dengan pantat yang membusung itu? Bagaimana bisa? Seingatku Sasuke _-kun_ nampak tidak mengenal Karin, setiap kali mereka melewati satu sama lain baik Karin mau pun Sasuke _-kun_ tidak pernah menyapa satu sama lain. Dan bukannya Karin sudah mempunyai pacar? Kini teman-temanku nampak tak percaya bahkan beberapa memandangiku dengan tatapan yang menyuruhku untuk tabah. Yah, semua teman-temanku tahu bahwa aku sudah menyukai Sasuke _-kun_ sejak kecil bahkan pernah bermusuhan dengan Ino. Waktu kecil, Ino juga menyukai Sasuke _-kun_ tapi itu dulu. Sekarang ia sudah bersama Sai dan kami sudah bersahabat kembali.

"Woii Temee, kau tidak bohong kan? Dari mana Karin mendapatkan nomormu?" Naruto nampak tak percaya. Naruto, sahabatku sejak kecil bersama Sasuke- _kun_ dan dahulu ia menyukaiku. Namun kini ia sudah bersama dengan Hinata yang memang dari dulu menyukainnya. Naruto sudah menganggapku sebagai saudaranya sendiri dan berjanji akan menhajar orang yang membuatku menangis. Dan ia tahu akan cintaku akan Sasuke _-kun_.

"Ia mendapatkan nomorku dari _handphone_ mu Dobe," jawab Sasuke _-kun._

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku tak pernah memberikan nomormu kepadanya. AAHH! Aku ingat waktu ia berkunjung di rumahku, aku menemukan ia sedang memegangi _handphone_ ku saat aku baru kembali dari toilet. Dasar nenek sihir satu itu, rupanya ia mencari nomormu di _handphone_ ku," Ternyata Karin mendapatkan nomor Sasuke _-kun_ dari _handphone_ Naruto. Aku sudah yakin bahwa Naruto tidak akan pernah memberikan nomor Sasuke _-kun_ kepada sepupu merahnya satu itu. Selain karena ia tahu bahwa aku menyukai Sasuke _-kun_ , ia juga kurang menyukai Karin.

"Astaga Sasuke, kau atau dia yang selalu memulai percakapan?" Tenten mulai bertanya kepada Sasuke _-kun_. Dalam sekejap permainan Truth or Dare yang kami mainkan menjadi talk show tanya jawab Sasuke.

"Dia," sekali lagi ia menjawab dengan singkat.

 _"Benar-benar cewek centil," pikirku._

"Bukannya dia sudah punya pacar?" Temari angkat suara, ia bangkit dari posisinya yang semula bersandar di bahu Shikamaru menjadi duduk membelakanginya. Temari dan Shikamaru adalah sepasang kekasih. Setelah menghadapi berbagai rintangan dari Gaara dan Kankurou yang mengidap _sister-complex_ , Shikamaru akhirnya resmi mempersunting Temari sebagai kekasihnya.

"Sudah putus,"

Haha, sampai putusnya Karin dengan pacarnya pun Sasuke- _kun_ tahu. Jika begitu tahukah dia bahwa kini hatiku sedang merasa sakit akan perkataannya biarpun ia hanya berkata singkat. Aku tahu kalau Sasuke mengetahui bahwa aku mencintainya. Toh dari dulu aku sudah mengejarnya, terang-terangan pula. Bahkan para sahabatku tahu kalau aku sangat mencintai Sasuke _-kun_. Jika kecil dulu aku mengejarnya terang-terangan, maka sekarang berbeda. Perasaanku sama, tetapi caraku berbeda. Aku menaruh perhatian lebih kepadanya, aku mengetahui dirinya. Bahkan aku tahu biarpun di luar ia bersikap sok _cool_ begitu, tetapi di dalamnya berbeda. Dan aku tahu dalamnya. Aku tahu bahwa ia akan menyangkal jika aku bertanya apakah ia sakit. Jangan meremehkanku yang bercita-cita menjadi dokter, aku dapat melihat apakah seseorang sakit atau tidak, apalagi Sasuke- _kun_ , tentu aku akan lebih memperhatikan dia. Suatu hari, ketika Sasuke _-kun_ nampak tidak enak badan, bahkan ia nampak sesekali memegangi hidungnya, aku bertanya apakah ia sakit namun ia menjawab tidak. Akhirnya, aku mengajaknya pulang bersama—rumahku, Sasuke _-kun_ , dan Naruto berdekatan dan dekat dari sekolah sehingga kami pulang berjalan kaki dan terkadang bersama-sama—aku memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar dan aku pun pergi ke minimarket yang berada dekat dari tempat kami berdiri. Setelah itu aku menyerahkan obat flu kepadanya dan memintanya untuk meminumnya sesudah makan. Aku tahu bahwa ia flu. Aku pun menasehatinya untuk tidak mandi malam-malam, makan minum yang dingin-dingin, dan jangan tidur memakai AC yang dinginnya sudah terlalu, serta makan teratur juga jangan begadang. Ia hanya mengiya-iyakan dan mengucapkan terima kasih akan obat flu yang kuberikan. Dan kurasa ia menuruti nasehatku karena di keesokkan harinya ia nampak lebih sehat.

Terkadang aku juga sering mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke _-kun_ dan misalnya kami melakukan kontak mata maka biasanya aku akan tersenyum. Jika teman-temanku tahu bahwa aku mencintainya, tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha yang terkenal jenius tidak tahu. Aku tahu ia tidak sebodoh itu.

"Apakah ia setiap hari mengirimkan pesan kepadamu?" Kiba bertanya kepada Sasuke _-kun_. Kembali Sasuke _-kun_ dihujani tatapan serius dari yang lainnya.

"Iya,"

 _ **JLEB**_

 _Dan kau membalasnya setiap hari juga?_ Aku tertawa miris dalam hati. Jadi Sasuke Uchiha yang kukenal cukup cuek dengan perempuan kecuali sahabat-sahabatnya rupanya setiap hari membalas pesan seorang cewek centil yang genit bernama Karin Uzumaki. Oooh, apakah Karin ada menberitahumu jadwal pelajarannya? Bukannya ia memberitahumu semuanya? Bahkan putusnya ia dengan pacarnya. Sekarang aku merasa bahwa berpuluh-pulu pedang ditusukkan di hatiku ini. Aku melirik wajah Sasuke _-kun_ , nampak ia mulai merasa risih akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh yang teman-temannya biarpun tak terlalu ditunjukkannya.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, bukannya tadi kita sedang bermain, mengapa jadi talk show begini? Itu kan privasi Sasuke _-kun_. Ayo kita lanjutkan," aku menahan sakit di dadaku saat mengucapkan itu.

 _"Bodoh, kau bodoh Sakura. Sampai dia menusukkan berbagai macam pedang di hatimu pun kau masih memikirkannya,"_ aku kembali tertawa miris. Lihatlah sekarang mereka menatapku dengan pandangan kasihan kecuali Sasuke _-kun_ , ia masih nampak _stoic_ seperti biasanya.

 _"Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Aku tidak perlu dikasihani kalian, itu hanya membuat hatiku semakin sakit!"_ Ingin rasanya aku berteriak seperti itu kepada mereka. Ino yang sepertinya sudah sadar buru-buru ambil alih.

"I-iya, kita main lagi. Ayo Sasuke _-kun_ putar botolnya," ujar Ino yang akhirnya menghentikan acara 'Menatap Kasihan Sakura Haruno' yang lain.

"Hn," Sasuke pun memutar botol kosong tersebut dan permainan kembali berlanjut. Selama permainan pun aku tidak dapat fokus akan apa yang dimainkan. Pikiranku hanya terpaku pada Sasuke _-kun_ dan Karin. Apa yang mereka bicarakan, apakah Sasuke _-kun_ pernah berkata bahwa ia risih setiap kali Karin mngiriminya pesan, apakah dan apakah. Pikiranku penuh akan mereka. Sepertinya salah satu sahabatku Hinata menyadari kegundahanku, biarpun ia pemalu dan pendiam, ia merupakan orang yang paling peka dari kami. Ia menggengam tanganku dan tersenyum kepadaku saat aku menolehkan kepalaku kepadanya. Senyum yang mengatakan bahwa aku kuat. Aku membalas senyumnya.

 _Terima kasih Hinata._

...

Sampai permainan berakhir pun, konsentrasiku masih tetap berada di sana. Aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran fisika Kakashi _-sensei_ padahal itu mata pelajaran kesukaanku. Sebelumnya seperti biasa Kakashi _-sensei_ selalu telat memasuki kelas dan kelas menghabiskan waktu dengan ributnya. Ino yang duduk sebangku denganku mengusap punggungku mengatakan bahwa aku ini kuat—sama seperti yang dikatakan Hinata biarpun tidak langsung—dan aku harus bisa melewatinya. Tenten dan Temari juga berkata seperti itu, mereka bilang aku kuat dan misalnya Sasuke _-kun_ membuatku menangis, mereka tak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarnya—Ino bahkan Hinata juga berkata begitu— Hinata tidak banyak bicara, ia menenangkanku dengan perbuatannya, benar-benar khas Hinata yang tenang dan lembut. Aku bahagia memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Aku menepuk pipiku cukup keras untuk menyadarkanku. Menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Sasuke _-kun_ dan Karin hanya teman dan aku lebih dekat dan mengenalnya dibandingkan Karin. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Sahabat-sahabatku tersenyum melihat aku sudah kembali seperti diriku yang biasa bahkan mereka akan membantuku. Sekali lagi aku bahagia mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang baik seperti mereka.

 _Thank you guys._

...

Istirahat kedua, salah satu waktu yang paling disukai para murid. Kali ini aku dan sahabatku sedang berada kantin. Kami sedang menikmati pesanan kami masing-masing dan tentunya Naruto pasti akan memesan ramen. Tetapi di antara kami kurang satu orang lagi.

 _Sasuke-kun._

Sejak bel istirahat berbunyi, ia dipanggil oleh dua orang murid perempuan yang kalau aku tidak salah bernama Tayuya dan Shion. Anak kelas 10 D dan kalau tidak salah teman-teman Karin. Entah apa yang direncanakan mereka, pertamanya aku ingin mengikuti Sasuke _-kun_ diam-diam, namun aku memilihh percaya dan juga Sasuke _-kun_ pasti bisa menjaga dirnya sendiri. Namun sekali lagi pikiranku tidak bekerja sama denganku, aku kembali tidak fokus. Pikiranku terarah dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke _-kun_ dan lagi sebagainya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh teman-temanku saat ini.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Pertanyaan Gaara membuyarkan lamunanku. Ternyata yang lainnya menyadari sikapku ini. Mereka tak lagi berbicara dan menatapku cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar," ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis dan beranjak dari sana. Aku masih bisa menangkap sepercik rasa cemas di mata-mata para sahabatku. Bahkan aku melihat Gaara masih nampak cemas. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan pandanganku terarah ke bawah. Entah sudah berapa orang kutabrak, aku tak peduli. Aku nampak seperti mayat hidup yang sedang berjalan tanpa semangat hidup.

 _Mengapa kau kembali lemah seperti ini Sakura? Bukannya kau bukanlah lagi seorang Sakura Haruno yang selalu menundukkan kepalanya dan tak pernah melakukan perlawanan. Kau sudah kuat Sakura, kuat._

Aku terus menyakinkan diriku bahwa aku itu kuat. Aku bukanlah seorang gadis lemah yang tidak pernah melawan saat ditindas. Semasa kecil, aku sering sekali ditindas oleh teman-teman perempuanku karena jidatku yang lebar. Namun Ino selalu membelaku dan aku selalu bersembunyi di belakangnya. Aku selalu ingin menjadi seorang Ino Yamanaka yang cantik, pintar, dan kuat waktu kecil. Namun semua sudah berubah, aku yang sekarang adalah Sakura Haruno yang kuat dan pintar. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menjadi orang lain namun aku tahu bahwa aku dapat mengubah kelemahanku. Aku tak lagi harus bersembunyi di belakang punggung seseorang.

Aku masih meneruskan langkahku, entah mengapa koridor menuju toilet ini sangatlah sepi. Tak ada satu pun murid yang berada di sana. Paling tidak biasanya ada satu dua tiga anak yang berada di sana.

 _Baguslah, jadi tidak akan ada anak yang bakal kutabrak_

Pandanganku masih terarah ke bawah. Entah mengapa lantai ini nampak asyik untuk dilihat. Sesekali aku menengok ke depan untuk melihat sampai di mana aku. Menunduk, menengok ke depan, menunduk, menengok ke depan dan seterusnya seperti itu. Entah mengapa rasanya toilet jauh sekali, padahal langkahku yang lambat. Aku merasa sudah mulai mendekati toilet dan akhirnya aku menengok ke depan. Dan sekejap waktu nampak berhenti begitu saja. Di dekat toilet nampak seorang perempuan dan laki-laki tengah berciuman. Aku tak masalah jika perempuan dan lelaki itu bukan mereka namun ini berbeda. Sasuke _-kun_ dan Karin berciuman di dekat toilet. Sekali lagi Sasuke _-kun_ berciuman dengan Karin di dekat toilet dengan posisi Karin yang terhempas ke dinding dan tangan Karin yang menarik dasi Sasuke _-kun_.

 _Sasuke-kun berciuman dengan Karin._

 _Sasuke-kun berciuman dengan Karin_

 _Sasuke-kun berciuman dengan Karin._

Kalimat itu terus tergiang-giang di dalam pikiranku. Dan aku dapat merasakan bahwa setetes air mengalir dari kelopak mataku. Pertahananku roboh. Sakura Haruno menangis. Menangis seorang lelaki yang sejak awal bukan miliknya. Tragis bukan? Entah kapan terakhir kali aku menangis. Jika masih bisa kuingat, terakhir kali aku menangis adalah ketika aku ditindas saat masih SD sebelum akhirnya aku menjadi kuat dan melakukan perlawanan. Pernahkan aku berkata bahwa aku berguru dengan seorang _sensei_ wanita dalam hal bela diri? Tidak? Tak masalah karena sekarang aku sudah memberitahumu.

 _Seorang perempuan harus menjadi kuat agar dapat bisa bertahan di dunia ini._

Aku teringat akan ucapan _shisou_ saat itu. Yah, perempuan harus menjadi kuat untuk bisa bertahan di dunia ini. Tidak semua hal akan terjadi sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan. Bahkan jika kau terlalu naif dan polos, kau akan hancur. Dunia ini tidak seindah itu. Dan sekarang aku membuktikannya. Biarpun aku lebih mengenal dan dekat dengan Sasuke _-kun_ , bukan berarti cintaku akan terbalas, bahkan gadis seperti Karin yang tingkat kedekatannya tidak dapat dibandingkan denganku kini sedang mencium Sasuke _-kun_ di dekat toilet. Betapa naasnya hidupku ini, rupanya ungkapan bahwa cinta pertama tidak akan pernah bisa diraih bukanlah bohong karena sekarang aku yang membuktikannya. Sasuke _-kun_ dan Karin melepaskan ciuman mereka, bahkan aku mendengar Karin mengucapkan sesuatu.

 _Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun_.

Sudah cukup.

Sudah cukup hatiku ini tersakiti. Bahkan lihatlah aku, aku yang kini sedang berlinangan air mata yang terus mengalir. Menangis dalam diam. Hahaha, aku tertawa miris. Aku tak ingin melihat ini lagi. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan agar mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku, karena tadi aku bersembunyi di belakang dinding. Dan berlari, berlari sejauh mungkin dari mereka. Berlari sejauh mungkin dari hal yang menghancurkan hatiku menuju tempat yang sepi tanpa siapa pun. Aku tak ingin ada siapa pun yang melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Penuh akan air mata.

Aku tak tahu kakiku ini membawaku ke mana. Ke mana pun boleh asalkan tak ada orang. Lima inderaku ini terasa mati rasa. Pandanganku kabur karena air mata yang terus berturunan, dadaku sesak seperti kehabisan napas, aku tidak mendengar apapun, lidahku terasa keluh, dan aku tidak lagi dapat membedakan dingin atau panas. Aku hanya dapat merasakan satu hal.

Sakit.

Hanya rasa sakit di hatiku yang dapat kurasakan dengan sangat jelas. Aku tak memperdulikan apapun lagi. Memperdulikan bahwa mungkin ada seseorang yang mungkin melihatku seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin bahwa rasa sakit ini hilang tak berbekas lagi biarpun itu mustahil. Setiap rasa sakit di hati tidak akan pernah bisa hilang tanpa bekas. Menghilang mungkin saja tapi bekasnya akan selalu ada. Ia meninggalkan luka di hati yang tidak akan pernah bisa hilang. Aku lebih memilih untuk merasakan sakit secara fisik daripada sakit di hati ini.

Aku terus berlari, menuju taman sekolah. Entah mengapa selama pelarianku tak ada satu murid pun yang kutemui, mungkin Tuhan sedang mengasihaniku dan membantuku. Aku berada di depan pohon besar dan menatapnya dengan air mata yang masih berlinangan. Kuhapus air mataku dan mulai memukuli pohon tersebut.

 _Buk_

 _Buk_

 _Buk_

Lagi dan lagi. Bahkan aku tak memperdulikan tanganku yang kini sudah terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Air mata kembali menuruni wajahku ini. Sakit, hati ini sungguh sakit. Tuhan, tak bisakah kau hilangkan rasa sakit ini?

"ARGHHHHH!" Aku berteriak sekuat mungkin tanpa peduli pita suaraku terluka. Tanpa takut bahwa ada yang mendengarnya dan mendatangiku. Jika berteriak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit ini, akan kulakukan berkali-kali. Semua akan kulakukan asal rasa sakit ini hilang.

Aku menunduk dan kembali terisak. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa bahuku bergetar. Sekali-sekali biarkan aku menangis, aku hanya manusia biasa yang masih mempunyai perasaan. Aku akan tertawa jika aku senang, marah saat merasa senang, dan menangis saat sedih. Aku terus menangis tanpa menyadari ternyata ada seseorang yang berada tak jauh di belakangku.

"Sakura," panggilnya.

 _Gaara_.

Aku tahu suara itu. Suara Gaara. Mengapa ia ada di sini? Buru-buru kuseka air mataku, memasang wajah palsuku, biarpun aku tahu bahwa ia tahu aku menangis.

"Gaara _-kun_ , mengapa kau ada di sini?" ucapku sambil tersenyum palsu. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Bisa kulihat rasa terluka di matanya saat ia melihat jejak air mataku. Ia berjalan mendekatiku. Dan karena merasa pertanyaanku tidak dihiraukan olehnya, aku kembali mengulang pertanyaanku.

"Gaara _-kun,_ men—"

Dan kurasakan sepasang lengan kekar memelukku. Membawaku mendekat kepadanya.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis Sakura, aku akan selalu di sisimu," ucapnya kepadaku. Dapat kurasakan mataku memanas dan badanku bergetar. Kuangkat perlahan lenganku yang bergetar dan membalas pelukannya. Aku dapat merasakan tangan Gaara mengusap perlahan punggungku mencoba untuk menenangkanku. Aku yakin ia mendengar isak tangisku. Gaara memelukku dengan lembut dan hati-hati seperti aku akan hancur jika ia memelukku dengan kasar dan sembarangan. Ia tidak memperdulikan seragamnya yang basah akan air mataku. Ia membiarkan aku menangis dan tak berkata apa-apa. Dan di dalam pelukan Sabaku Gaara, seorang Sakura Haruno menangis di sana.

...

...

...

"Sudah mendingan?" tanya Gaara kepadaku. Aku membalasnya dengan mengangukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum kecil. Kami berdua kini sedang duduk atau lebih tepatnya berjongkok di bawah pohon besar yang tadi kupukuli bahkan lihatlah batang pohon tersebut yang cukup hancur. Jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatanku, ajaran dari _shisou_ membuatku sangat kuat dan sanggup untuk merobohkan pohon atau membelah tanah. _Shisou_ ku merupakan wanita terkuat dan dokter terhebat di Konoha. Aku juga diajarkan hal-hal yang berbau kedokteran olehnya. Cukup lama aku menangis dalam pelukan Gaara, menumpahkan semua kesedihan yang ada di hatiku.

"Saat kau berkata kepada kami bahwa kau ingin ke toilet, aku menyusulmu karena cemas. Kau nampak selalu tertunduk entah mengapa. Aku mengamatimu dari jauh karena kukira kau membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Sampai akhirnya aku melihatmu berhenti di dekat toilet. Karena bingung, aku mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi tanpa kau ketahui. Dan aku melihatnya, Sasuke dan gadis merah itu sedang berciuman, dan kau berlari menjauhi mereka tak lama kemudian. Aku berusaha mengejarmu namun tak kusangka larimu secepat itu. Dan aku melihatmu di sini sedang meninju-ninju pohon dan berteriak kemudian menangis," terang Gaara panjang lebar. Tak biasanya Gaara yang cukup pendiam berbicara sepanjang itu. Aku memainkan tanah yang berada di dekatku ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa sekolah sepi ya?" Tanyaku saat mulai menyadari kembali sepinya sekolah ini.

"Bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi Sakura," jawab Gaara kepadaku. Aku spontan terbelalak dan menatapnya.

"Pe-pelajarannya?" tanyaku.

"Aku yakin kalau salah satu dari mereka akan mencarikan alasan untuk kita," ujarnya santai. Aku bersyukur dalam hati dan membenarkan perkataan Gaara.

"Mau minum? Kubelikan," ucapnya tiba-tiba dan bangkit berdiri. Namun naas nasib kepalanya teratuk dahan yang berada di atasnya. Entah mengapa tempat dahan itu tumbuh pas sekali dengan tinggi Gaara.

"Auwww!" Ucapnya cukup keras dan seperti kata pepatah, _sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula_ Gaara juga merasakannya. Rambutnya tersangkut di dahan tersebut dan entah mengapa susah sekali dilepaskannya. Ia berusaha melepaskannya, dahan itu seperti enggan untuk melepaskan rambut merahnya. Lucu melihat Gaara yang seperti sedang berkelahi dengan si pohon karena ia juga mengatakan "Lepaskan", "Dasar pohon sialan" dan sebagainya, aku tak kuasa menahan tawaku.

"Hahahahaha," tawaku dan sontak Gaara terdiam dan menatapku.

"Sini aku lepaskan," ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut dan bangkit berdiri. Aku pun mencoba untuk melepaskan rambut Gaara dari fans pohon yang enggan melepaskannya itu. Gaara masih terdiam dan jika aku tak salah lihat, aku melihat ada rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Apakah ia tersipu? Entahlah.

"Nah sudah lepas," rambutnya pun sudah terlepas dari dahan pohon tersebut. Ia masih terdiam entah mengapa. Aku pun mulai heran.

"Gaara _-kun_?" Tanyaku dan kembali aku dibawa ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sakura, aku selalu memperhatikanmu, bahkan saat kau merasa _down_ akan ucapan Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa ia dekat dengan gadis merah itu. Aku menyukaimu Sakura, aku tahu kau hanya menganggapku sahabat tetapi maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Aku terkejut dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Gaara kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tahu kau masih menyukai Sasuke, aku akan membuatmu melupakannya. Kau tidak usah menjawab sekarang, tetapi maukah kau pertimbangkan ucapanku?" Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan memegangi kedua bahuku dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Apa aku harus menerima Gaara? Mungkin dengan bersamanya, aku dapat melupakan Sasuke. Bukannya cara melupakan cinta yang dulu adalah dengan mencari cinta yang baru. Melupakan Sasuke mungkin adalah hal yang tepat.

"Aku mau," ucapku. Gaara nampak terkejut, mungkin dia tidak mengharapkan jawaban dariku secepat itu.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku mau," ucapku sekali lagi. Dia nampak terkejut dan kemudian kembali memelukku.

"Terima kasih Sakura, aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia," ucapnya, biarpun tak terlalu nampak tetapi aku dapat mendengar nada bahagia dalam ucapannya. Aku membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut. Aku menutup kedua mataku. Mulai hari ini aku akan melupakan lelaki yang telah mencuri hatiku selama 10 tahun tersebut.

 _Selamat tinggal Sasuke-kun._

.

.

.

=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

 **To Be Continue**

=O=O=O=O=O=O=

.

.

.

Review please?

.

.

.

 **Author's note :**

Terima kasih sudah membaca fict ini. Dalam chapter ini lebih banyak GaaSaku, namun chapter depan SasuSaku akan segera muncul. Di sini author membuat Temari, Kankurou dan Gaara sekelas karena tuntutan cerita. Ini fict multichapter yang pertama kali author publish. Ini juga fict kedua yang telah author publish di situs fanfiction ini, fict pertama author adalah fict SasoSaku berjudul Meeting You. Author adalah author baru di situs fanfiction ini. Author juga mengharapkan review para readers untuk fict-fict author. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian semua dan mohon bantuannya untuk ke depannya

 _Vinna Pramata_


	2. Chapter 2

**Engaged With You**

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Story by Vinna Pramata**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, alur GaJe, dan bebagai kesalahan lainnya.

DLDR

 _~Happy Reading~_

-oOo-

 **I think fate is toying with me**

-oOo-

.

.

.

Kini aku sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahku. Aku tak sendiri, ada Gaara yang menemaniku. Gaara yang telah menjadi kekasihku sekarang. Gaara yang akan membantuku untuk melupakan cinta pertamaku, Sasuke.

 **=== Flashback : ON ===**

Mulai saat ini, perasaan tersebut akan kubuang sejauh mungkin. Perasaanku kepada Sasuke. Dan aku berusaha untuk melupakannya dengan mencari cinta baru. Gaara masih mendekapku. Ia nampak enggan untuk melepaskanku. Kubiarkan dia memelukku selama mungkin. Mulai saat ini kami resmi berpacaran. Mungkin bersama dengannya, aku dapat melupakan lelaki emo itu.

"Oh iya, kita harus mengobati tanganmu yang terluka. Ayo!" Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng tanganku. Aku tersenyum melihat dirinya. Aku tahu dia bahagia. Gaara pun membawaku menuju UKS sekolah. Namun nampaknya sedang tak ada pengawas yang mengawasi UKS saat ini. Ia mendudukkanku di atas tempat tidur UKS dan mengambil obat dan perban guna mengobati tanganku ini. Awalnya, aku sudah berkata kepadanya bahwa aku dapat mengobati tanganku sendiri, tentu saja aku dapat mengobati tanganku ini, ini bukan kali pertamanya aku terluka seperti ini namun dia tetap memaksa untuk mengobati tanganku. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum melihat dirinya yang begitu perhatian.

"Gaara _-kun_ ," panggilku kepadanya yang masih asyik memperban tanganku ini.

"Ya?" ucapnya.

"Apakah aku tidak terlalu egois untuk berpacaran denganmu padahal kau tahu bahwa aku hanya menganggapmu sahabat?" Kuberanikan diriku untuk bertanya. Jujur, ada sedikit rasa bersalah mengingat bahwa Gaara menyukaiku dan aku yang hanya menganggapnya sahabat memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengannya. Apa aku tidak terlalu egois?

"Aku akan membantumu melupakannya," ucapnya tegas.

"Maaf, apa?" Tanyaku memastikan ucapannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakannya," ucapnya sekali lagi. Ia memandang ke arahku dan tersenyum lembut. Dan aku dapat merasakan bahwa pipiku sedikit merona.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah memandangku lebih, tetapi akan kurubah itu dan membuatmu melupakan Sasuke dan mencintaiku," Ia masih tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Perkataannya terdengar pasti.

 _Maafkan aku Gaara-kun, aku tahu bahwa rasa cintaku kepada Sasuke akan sulit dihilangkan._

Aku tahu, biarpun aku berusaha pun, rasa cintaku kepada Sasuke akan sulit untuk dimusnahkan. Cinta pertama yang sudah berlangsung 10 tahun ini tidak akan pernah segampang itu untuk dilupakan, kau tahu? Aku merasa hanya menganggap Gaara sebagai pelarian dan itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku kepada Gaara. Ia tersenyum lembut dan kemudian kembali mengobati tanganku.

 _Maafkan aku, Gaara-kun._

...

...

...

Sesudah mengobati tanganku ini, kami berdua kembali ke kelas. Kami kembali saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Iruka _-sensei_ yang saat itu tengah mengajar sempat bertanya kepadaku mengapa tanganku diperban.

"Terjadi kecelakaan kecil, _sensei_ ," jawabku sembari tersenyum tipis. Tidak mungkin kan jika memberitahunya bahwa aku melihat gebetanku berciuman dengan gadis kain dan melampiaskan kesedihanku dengan memukul-mukul pohon. Iruka _-sensei_ pun mempersilahkan aku dan Gaara untuk duduk di tempat masing-masing. Aku pun berjalan menuju tempat dudukku bersama Ino sedangkan Gaara menuju tempat duduknya bersama Kiba.

" _Forehead_ , mengapa kau dan Gaara telat memasuki kelas? Untunglah aku memberitahukan Iruka _-sensei_ bahwa kau merasa tidak enak badan dan Gaara pergi menemanimu ke UKS. Sekarang kau berhutang sebuah penjelasan kepadaku," bisik Ino agar tak terdengar oleh Iruka _-sensei_. Mau tidak mau, aku pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Ino dan menjelaskan bahwa aku dan Gaara sudah resmi berpacaran tentunya dengan suara yang kecil, aku tidak ingin Iruka _-sensei_ menegur kami. Ino nampak terkejut bahkan dia hampir berteriak jika saja tidak langsung kututup mulutnya dengan tanganku. Setelah yakin bahwa Ino tidak akan lagi berteriak maka kulepaskan tanganku yang pada awalnya menutupi mulutnya. Ia pun menghujaniku dengan berbagai macam jenis pertanyaan dan semuanya kujawab dengan lancar. Aku juga memberitahunya bahwa aku akan mulai melupakan Sasuke dan mencoba mencintai Gaara. Ia menerima keputusanku dan tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Jika itu yang kau mau, aku akan selalu mendukungmu Sakura. Kau dapat menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, aku akan selalu membantumu," ucapnya. Hampir saja aku menangis dan memeluknya tetapi kutahan karena ini masih dalam pelajaran. Aku hanya tersenyum dan berkata kepadanya.

"Terima kasih Ino."

 **=== Flashback : OFF ===**

Sepulang sekolah, Gaara menawarkan untuk pulang bersama dengannya. Aku menerima tawarannya dan di sinilah kami, berada di depan rumahku. Yah, kami telah tiba di depan rumahku. Aku menawarkannya untuk mampir sebentar di rumah namun dengan halus dia menolaknya.

"Aku pulang dulu," ucapnya sembari tersenyum kepadaku dan juga kubalas dengan senyum di bibirku.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan," jawabku sembari melambaikan tanganku kepadanya juga senyum yang masih setia di bibirku. Ia pun berjalan pergi dan sesekali melihat ke belakang untuk menengokku yang masih setia berdiri di sini. Aku berniat untuk masuk ke dalam rumahku setelah Gaara telah tak tampak lagi. Aku memandangi punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin jauh dengan senyuman bersalah yang kusunggingkan. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah, aku nampak seperti sedang mempermainkan perasaan Gaara. Menghela napas panjang, aku pun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahku.

" _Tadaima_ ," ucapku kemudian melepaskan sepatuku dan meletakkannya di dalam rak sepatu yang berada di dekatku.

" _Okaeri,_ Sakura," aku dapat mendengar suara _Kaa-san_ yang menjawab sapaanku. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi, aku pun menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai 2. Berniat untuk segera mandi karena aku mempunyai kamar mandi pribadi di dalam kamarku. Mungkin saja sebuah _shower_ air dingin dapat mendinginkan kepalaku. Membuka pintu kamar tidurku yang berwarna coklat ini, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kamar ini. Kamar dengan nuansa putih dan _pink_ ini merupakan tempat di mana aku dapat melakukan apa pun tanpa peduli akan pendapat orang lain, karena di dalam kamar ini hanya terdapat diriku sendiri. Di atas tempat tidurku, nampak sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ berwarna coklat yang berukuran cukup besar. Boneka yang selalu kupeluk dan membenamkan wajahku di sana sewaktu aku menangis. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mataku yang tumpah di sana, aku tak tahu.

Menghempaskan tasku ke atas tempat tidurku, aku pun memasuki kamar mandiku. Aku mulai menanggalkan satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku. Membuka _shower_ yang kini berada di depanku dan kini air dingin menerpa tubuh polosku ini. Aku tidak mempedulikan air yang memasuki mataku. Semua terasa hampa. Memoriku akan Sasuke di masa lalu terus terulang di dalam pikiranku. Tuhan, bisakah kau membuang semua memori kami? Buat apa mempedulikan orang yang tidak pernah menganggapku sama sekali? Benar kata orang, cinta itu buta. Saking cintanya membuat kita tidak tahu lagi akan keadaan kita. Jangan terlalu mencintai, semakin cinta semakin sakit yang dirasakan. Hahaha, aku tertawa miris meratapi nasibku. Air mata yang telah mengalir sedari tadi terus menemaniku bercampur dengan air _shower_. Dalam keadaan terduduk di lantai kamar mandi, aku terisak menangisi cintaku.

 _Sasuke-kun_.

...

...

...

Mematut diriku di depan cermin, memastikan bahwa mataku tidak merah jadi tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa aku menangis. Surai merah mudaku yang telah tersisir rapi masih nampak basah. Entah berapa lama aku menangisi dia di atas lantai kamar mandi, aku tak tahu. 10 tahun perjuanganku menggapai cinta pertamaku termusnahkan hanya karena satu momen menyakitkan. Betapa tragisnya hidup ini. Aku masih asyik memandangi bayangan diriku yang terpantul di cermin yang entah mengapa sangat asyik dipandang sampai _Okaa-san_ memanggilku.

"Sakura, ayo siap-siap! Kita diundang makan malam di rumah Sasuke _-kun_ nih!" _Kaa-san_ berteriak dari lantai bawah. Sekejap hatiku merasa sakit kembali, memandang wajah orang yang baru saja mematahkan hatimu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Aku tak ingin pergi, sangat tak ingin pergi. Namun bagaimana lagi? Jika aku menolak berarti aku menolak undangan dari keluarga Uchiha yang sangat baik dengan kedua orangtuaku. Ayah dan ibuku berteman baik dengan keluarga Uchiha, begitu pula putrinya. Putrinya yang baru saja dipatahkan hatinya oleh seorang Pemuda Uchiha, miris sekali. Tanpa basa basi lagi, aku pun memilih pakaian yang akan kukenakan nanti. Aku mencari pakaian yang sedikit formal. Mungkin sebuah _dress_ sepanjang lutut berwarna putih ini cocok. _Dress_ ini terdapat sebuah pita di bagian pinggang dengan mawar merah yang berada di tengah-tengah pita tersebut. Menemukan pakaian yang cocok, aku pun memakainya. Dan setelah itu aku kembali mematut diriku di depan cermin. Menyisir kembali surai merah mudaku dan menghiasnya dengan sebuah jepitan bunga berwarna putih. Memoleskan bedak pada kulit wajahku dan leher jenjangku serta memoles bibirku ini dengan _lipgloss_ cherry. Merasa sudah selesai, aku mengambil _handphone_ ku yang sedari tadi sedang dicas dan menaruhnya di dalam tas selempang kecil berwarna putihku yang terletak di atas meja berwarna _pink_ itu. Dan berjalan menuju tempat _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_.

"Putri _Tou-san_ cantik sekali," puji ayahku yang kini sedang menunggu ibuku. Mungkin _Kaa-san_ masih berdandan.

"Hehehe, terima kasih _Tou-san_ ," ucapku sembari tersenyum manis. Menunggu _Kaa-san_ , aku memutuskan untuk memainkan _handphone_ ku yang baru saja kuambil dari dalam tas. Bermain game untuk menghabiskan waktu. Menunggu beberapa menit, _Kaa-san_ pun menghampiri kami. Kami bertiga pun menuju kediaman Uchiha yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah kami menggunakan mobil _Tou-san_.

...

Sesampainya di sana, Bibi Mikoto menyambut kami dengan hangat. Ia mempersilahkan kami bertiga untuk menuju ruang makan. Di sana, aku menyapa Paman Fugaku, Itachi _-nii_ dan...Sasuke. Ia nampak keren dengan balutan jas berwarna biru itu.

 _Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih menganggapnya keren, benar-benar luar biasa._

Aku tertawa miris. Sasuke Uchiha, mengapa kau bisa memperdayaku seperti ini? Aku pun menempati tempat yang berada di sebelah Itachi _-nii_ dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Lihatlah, bahkan jarakku dengan Sasuke hanya dibatasi oleh keberadaan Itachi _-nii_ yang berada di antara kami. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dari Sasuke, aku memutuskan untuk memusatkan pikiran kepada makan malam yang telah disiapkan Mikoto _baa-san_. Hidangan yang disiapkan _Baa-san_ nampak lezat. Memang kemampuan Bibi Mikoto dalam memasak tidak pernah berubah. Sedari kecil, aku yang sering mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha ini dan sering sekali dimasakkan oleh Bibi Mikoto dan memakannya bersama Sasuke.

 _Sasuke._

Nama itu kembali tergiang di pikiranku. Mengapa setiap kali aku mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah lain, nama itu selalu tergiang di dalam pikiranku? Sebegitu lekatnya nama Sasuke sehingga ia selalu ada di dalam diriku?

"Sakura _-chan_ , kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat murung," ucapan Itachi _-nii_ membawaku kembali ke alam sadar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Itachi _-nii_. Hanya banyak pikiran saja," aku tersenyum lemah ke arahnya. Ia hanya mengiyakan ucapanku dan tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Mungkin ia menghargai privasiku. Kami bertujuh pun menikmati makan malam yang telah terhidang ini. Kami makan dalam hening ya kecuali mungkin _Kaa-san_ dan Bibi Mikoto yang sedang asyik berbincang ria. Dari awal kedatangan kami, aku dan Sasuke tidak ada berbincang sepatah kata pun kecuali sapaanku kepadanya, Itachi _-nii_ , dan Paman Fugaku yang hanya dijawab dengan kata 'Hn' nya.

"Sasuke, Sakura _-chan_ , ada yang mau kami umumkan," ucap Bibi Mikoto tiba-tiba dengan _Kaa-san_ yang sedang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Entah mengapa perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

"Ada apa _Kaa-san,_ Mikoto _baa-san_?" Tanyaku kepada mereka berdua. Pertanyaanku ini mewakili semua wajah-wajah yang nampak penasaran. Entah apa yang direncanakan kedua wanita dewasa ini.

"Kami memutuskan untuk..." ucap Bibi Mikoto yang sengaja dipotong-potong yang dilanjutkan oleh ibuku.

"Mengadakan pertunangan di antara Sasuke _-kun_ dan Sakura," lanjut _Kaa-san_ dengan senyuman lebar yang kini tersungging di bibirku ini sama halnya Bibi Mikoto. Mereka nampak bahagia, namun bagiku ini adalah sebuah _disaster_. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan Sasuke jika aku terhubung dengannya dalam sebuah ikatan pertunangan dan bagaimana dengan Gaara? Dapat kurasakan bahwa wajahku kini memucat.

"Tapi..." Aku spontan berdiri dan semua mata yang berada di sana memandang ke arahku.

"Kenapa Sakura _-chan_? Kamu setuju kan? Sasuke, kau setuju?" tanya Bibi Mikoto yang memandangku heran dan kemudian beralih ke arah Sasuke.

"Tapi.."

"Hn, aku setuju," ucapan Sasuke memotong ucapanku. Apa aku tidak salah mendengar? Sasuke menyetujui pertunangan kami? Lalu bagaimana dengan Karin? Sasuke, apa kau masih ingin mempermainkanku?. Tahukah kau bahwa kini aku telah hancur sejak aku memergokimu berciuman dengan Karin? Apa kau masih tidak puas?

Sudah cukup.

Aku tidak ingin disakiti lagi.

"Maaf, aku permisi sebentar," ucapku dingin dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Aku tak ingin lagi berada di sana, berada di dekat Sasuke. Aku mulai mempercepat langkahku dan berlari menuju taman kediaman Uchiha ini. Biarkan aku sendiri untuk sementara waktu, aku masih belum bisa menerima semuanya. Apa yang harus kukatakan kepada _Kaa-san_ dan Mikoto _baa-san_? Apa aku sanggup melihat wajah kecewa dari kedua orang itu? Aku tidak sanggup melihat wajah mereka yang seperti itu. Namun jika aku menerimanya, bagaimana dengan perasaanku yang tersakiti namun masih sangat berbekas, bagaimana dengan usahaku melupakan Sasuke, dan bagaimana dengan Gaara? BAGAIMANA?! Siapa saja tolong beritahu aku, aku mohon... Aku mulai terisak, menangisi diriku.

"Sakura _-chan_?" Aku dapat mendengar suara seorang yang memanggilku dan juga langkahnya yang semakin lama semakin dekat.

 _Itachi-nii._

Buru-buru kuseka air mataku yang terus mengalir, namun apa daya jika biarpun terus kuseka mereka terus mengalir? Itachi _-nii_ mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku yang sedang mendudukki sebuah kursi taman. Ia menatapku cemas dan membiarkanku bersandar di bahunya. Ia juga mengusap mahkota merah mudaku ini.

"Ada apa, Sakura _-chan_? Ceritakan kepadaku," ucapnya lembut dan masih setia mengusap rambut _pink_ ku ini. Dalam keadaan menangis, aku menceritakan semuanya padanya. Menceritakan bahwa aku berusaha melupakan Sasuke agar tidak tersakiti lagi, menceritakan kepadanya bahwa Sasuke mencium gadis merah itu, dan juga bahwa sejak hari ini aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku menumpahkan semuanya kepadanya, semua keluh kesahku dan ia hanya diam mendengarnya tanpa bertanya apa pun. Sedari kecil, aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri. Ia terus berada di sisiku sampai aku berhenti menangis.

...

"Sudah baikan?" Tanyanya kepadaku. Kini aku sudah berhenti menangis dan sekarang aku yakin mataku nampak merah. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku untuk membalas pertanyaan Itachi _-nii._

"Syukurlah," ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Aku melirik sekilas wajahnya dan kembali menunduk, melihat ke bawah. Itachi _-nii_ berdiri dan menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, aku akan berkata kepada _Kaa-san_ dan Bibi Mebuki kalau kau sudah punya pacar dan kau sudah tidak lagi memyukai Sasuke karena setahu mereka, kau menyukai Sasuke. Sedangkan yang lainnya akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua saja," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku yang pertamanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi kini tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

" _Arigatou_ Itachi _-nii_ ,"

"Santai saja," ucapnya kemudian berjalan pergi kembali menuju ruang makan sedangkan aku masih setia berada di sana. Aku menengadah. Memandangi langit yang nampak suram tak berbintang berwarna hitam kelam. Serasi sekali dengan perasaanku saat ini. Kupejamkan kedua kelopak mataku. Mengingat kenangan di hari itu, kenangan di mana Sasuke dan aku sewaktu kecil.

 **=== Flashback : ON ===**

Malam tanabata, di mana aku sekeluarga mengunjungi keluarga Uchiha untuk menghabiskan malam ini bersama. Aku yang masih berusia 8 tahun langsung saja menerjang Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah kakaknya. Tentu saja aku yang masih kecil tersebut sangat senang saat bertemu Sasuke. Kami dengan dua keluarga kami masing-masing pun menghabiskan malam tanabata ini di taman kediaman Uchiha. Kami semua menggantungkan kertas yang berisi permintaan kami masing-masing di pohon bambu yang telah disediakan oleh Paman Fugaku.

"Sakura, apa permintaanmu?" tanyanya kepada yang masih asyik menulis permintaanku di atas selembar kertas. Kami berdua kini sedang menulis permintaan kami masing-masing sedangkan kedua orangtua kami dan Itachi _-nii_ sedang mempersiapkan alat dan bahan-bahan untuk barbeque.

"Aku menulis semoga Sasuke _-kun_ dan aku akan selalu bersama," jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau tulis Sasuke _-kun_?" Kali ini aku yang bertanya kepadanya.

"Hn, rahasia," ujarnya singkat sambil mengenyahkan kertasnya dari pandanganku yang sedang berusaha untuk mencuri-curi lihat karena tak diberitahu.

"Iiiii, curang. Aku kan sudah memberitahukan permintaanku," ujarku kepadanya dengan pipi yang mengembung tanda tak terima. Sasuke yang nampak masih tak ingin memberitahuku permintaannya pun menengadah menatap langit dan menunjuk sepercik kilat yang nampak seperti bintang yang terletak di angkasa.

"Itu Hikoboshi," aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya. Kemudian ia menunjuk ke arah yang lain, sebuah bintang lagi.

"Dan itu Orihime. Malam ini mereka berdua akan bertemu," ucapnya kepadaku. Masih sambil memandang langit yang kelam tersebut, ia berkata kepadaku.

"Dan aku ingin selalu melihat malam yang indah ini bersamamu," ucapnya. Aku langsung memandang ke arahnya. Ia masih setia menatap langit tersebut namun dapat kulihat rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Aku senang sekali mendengar ucapannya satu itu.

"Iya," ucapku sembari tersenyum lebar dan memeluk lengannya.

 **=== Flashback : OFF ===**

Malam yang sangat indah bagiku dulu. Bahkan aku tak tahu apakah bintang yang ditunjukkan Sasuke tersebut benar-benar Hikoboshi dan Orihime. Aku masih memejamkan kedua kelopak mataku ini. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa kini bibirku tersungging membentuk sebuah senyuman. Biarkan aku mengenang masa-masa indah sewaktu kami kecil dulu. Masa-masa di mana aku tidak merasakan hati yang tersakiti ini. Biarkan aku.

"Sakura,"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku dan spontan membuka kedua kelopak mataku ini. Aku tak memandang ke arahnya. Aku tahu suara orang ini, aku sudah mendengar suaranya selama 10 tahun ini. Aku dapat mendengar langkahnya yang semakin dekat denganku. Yah, aku tahu orang ini.

"Sasuke,"

Aku masih tak memandangnya, melihat wajahnya hanya mengingatkanku akan kenangan pahit di mana ia berciuman dengan Karin dan itu membuatku hatiku sakit. Ia diam dan mendekat ke arahku.

"Mengapa kau menerima pertunangan ini?" Aku bertanya kepadanya, memutuskan untuk mengetahui alasan ia menerima pertunangan ini.

 _Mengapa kau menerima pertunangan ini biarpun kau sudah mempunyai Karin? Apakah kau berniat untuk mempermainkanku?_

"Hn?" Tanyanya dan aku mulai berpikir bahwa dia mengidap gangguan telinga. Bukannya aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas?

"Mengapa kau menerima pertunangan ini?" Tanyaku sekali lagi, masih tanpa memandang ke arahnya. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa ia sedang berada tak jauh di belakangku. Mungkin ia sedang memikirkan alasan yang dapat kuterima dan mungkin dapat meluluhkan hatiku untuk menerima pertunangan ini.

 _Jangan harap._

Ia masih diam tak bersuara. Emosi dalam diriku mulai menguasaiku. Aku ingin sekali berteriak dan melampiaskan semua amarah dan kesedihanku padanya namun berusaha kutahan.

"Katakan kepadaku, mengapa kau menerima pertunangan ini! Apakah kau ingin mempermainkanku? Buat apa kau menerima pertunangan ini padahal kau tak merasakan apa-apa kepadaku? Katakan kepadaku mengapa Sasuke!" Aku berdiri dan memandang ke arahnya dengan mata yang melotot tajam ke arahnya. Dapat kurasakan suaraku sedikit bergetar dan naik satu oktaf. Ia masih menatapku dalam diam.

"Siapa yang bilang bahwa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa kepadamu Sakura? Aku menerima pertunangan ini karena—"

Tuhan, aku tahu bahwa kau selalu memberikan yang terbaik bagi hambamu. Aku mohon padaMu untuk membantuku melupakan lelaki yang kini berdiri di depanku ini. Lelaki yang telah kucintai selama 10 tahun ini dan juga lelaki yang telah menghancurkan hatiku ini Tuhan. Kau yang menetapkan takdirku ini, Tuhan. Namun entah mengapa sekarang—

"—aku mencintaimu Sakura,"

— _aku merasa bahwa takdir kini sedang mempermainkanku._

.

.

.

 **=O=O=O=O=O=**

 **To Be Continue**

 **=O=O=O=O=O=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review Please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note**

I'm backk :D Chapter 2 sudah dipublish nih ;) Semoga ini dapat menjawab semua rasa penasaran _readers_ akan pertunangan Sakura. Sebisa mungkin author akan berusaha untuk update kilat di fict ini. Terus baca yaa :D

 **Special thanks for all of the reviewers**

 **Bang Kise Ganteng**

 **dianarndraha1**

 **Jamurlumutan462**

 **Harika-chan ELF**

 **Thank you for all of your review :D**

 _Vinna Pramata_


	3. Chapter 3

**Engaged With You**

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Story by Vinna Pramata**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, alur GaJe, dan bebagai kesalahan lainnya.

DLDR

 _~Happy Reading~_

-oOo-

 **In a time like this, all I need is a friend**

-oOo-

.

.

.

"—aku mencintaimu Sakura,"

Dengan gampangnya ia mengatakan hal itu. Dan kini aku dapat merasakan bahwa kedua bola mataku ini terbelalak hebat. Apa benar yang ia katakan? Sasuke Uchiha, apakah kau masih ingin mempermainkan hatiku ini?

"Bohong..." kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutku ini. Aku tak percaya akan perkataannya satu itu.

"Aku tidak membohongimu Sakura, aku benar-benar mencintaimu," Ia membalas ucapanku dengan tenang, khas seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Dan itu membuatku ingin mendengus seketika itu.

"BOHONG! KAU PASTI BOHONG SASUKE!" Aku tak dapat menahan diriku untuk berteriak kepadanya. Sasuke, seandainya kau mengatakan hal itu di saat aku tidak pernah memergokimu mencium Karin, maka tentu aku akan menganggap ini adalah _a dream comes true_. Namun kini semua berbeda Sasuke.

"Aku tidak membohongimu, Sakura," Ia menatap mataku dengan pasti untuk menyakinkanku bahwa tak ada kebohongan dalam ucapannya satu itu. _Such a great actor are you Sasuke?_

"Percuma, aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi Sasuke dan juga aku mempunyai kekasih," ucapku sembari memalingkan wajahku dari pandangannya. Mengatakan hal yang berbeda dengan apa yang kurasakan sebenarnya dalam hatiku bukanlah hal yang mudah dan aku berusaha untuk mencegah suaraku bergetar saat mengatakannya. Yah, sejujurnya di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku Sakura Haruno, masih sangat mencintai Sasuke Uchiha yang kini berada di depanku.

"Siapa kekasihmu Sakura?" Tanyanya. Ia berjalan mendekatiku sedangkan aku masih memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Gaara _-kun_ ," ucapku singkat. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa kini ia berada tepat di depanku.

"Jika begitu aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku kembali dan merebutmu dari Gaara," Ia memegangi daguku dan membawa wajahku untuk memandangnya dan aku mendapat melihat sebuah seringaian penuh percaya diri yang kini ia sunggingkan. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas dan memerah. Kuhempaskan tangannya yang masih setia memegangi daguku ini. Dan berlari pergi sejauh mungkin darinya.

Mengapa ia harus berkata seperti itu di saat aku ingin melupakannya? MENGAPA? Tuhan, apa lagi yang ia rencanakan? Apa yang dipikirkan lelaki berambut _chickenbutt_ itu? Aku sama sekali tidak dapat memprediksi pemikiran lelaki Uchiha tersebut. Aku berhenti dan memegang kedua lututku, mencoba menetralkan pernapasanku yang memburu ini, efek dari pelarianku dari Sasuke. Tak hanya napasku yang tersenggal-senggal ini, aku merasa bahwa kini detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan aku tahu penyebabnya. Penyebab mengapa jantungku berdegup kencang.

 _Sasuke._

Yah, Sasuke yang menyebabkan hal ini padaku. Melihat seringaiannya yang entah mengapa sangat menawan tersebut membuatku kembali merasakan debaran ini. Debaran yang menunjukkan cintaku padanya. Yang sangat berusaha kuhapus biarpun aku yakin itu hampir mustahil. Menghentikan kegiatan menumpu badanku dengan memegangi lututku, aku kembali berdiri tegak. Kini aku berada di salah satu koridor yang berada rumah keluarga Uchiha ini. Entah sudah jam berapa sekarang, aku tak peduli. Dan lagi aku baru saja menyadari bahwa tas yang pertamanya kubawa ke rumah ini telah tak ada lagi padaku. Mungkin ia tertinggal di ruang makan tadi. Namun aku yakin ia tak akan hilang. Koridor yang panjang dan sepi sewaktu-waktu akan ada hantu yang menghampirimu dan menangkap. Namun tenanglah, aku tak percaya akan hal yang seperti itu. Hal-hal yang belum dapat dipastikan keberadaannya seperti hantu dan itu membuatku merasa biasa saja. Aku lebih takut akan cinta yang tak terbalas daripada hantu. Dan ketakutanku itu telah terjadi biarpun Sasuke bilang bahwa ia mencintaiku. Dapatkan aku mempercayainya? Tidak. Aku tidak akan mempercayai omongannya itu. Melihat koridor ini, aku kembali mengingat masa-masa itu.

 **=== Flashback : ON ===**

Saat itu aku tengah pergi bermain ke rumah keluarga Uchiha dan tentunya disambut dengan baik oleh Bibi Mikoto dan yang lainnya. Mereka selalu menganggapku seperti putri mereka apalagi Bibi Mikoto yang sangat menginginkan anak perempuan membuatnya lebih memanjakanku. Aku, Sasuke, dan Itachi _-nii_ tengah bermain di taman keluarga Uchiha ini sedangkan Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto sedang pergi keluar karena terdapat suatu urusan jadi Itachi _-nii_ yang menjaga kami berdua. Kami bermain petak umpet dan pada saat itu, aku mendapat giliran untuk berjaga sedangkan Sasuke dan Itachi _-nii_ pergi bersembunyi. Menghitung sampai 10, aku pun pergi mencari mereka. Aku mulai mengelilingi taman tersebut kemudian mulai masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka. Aku mulai merasa takut, apalagi saat ini rumah tengah kosong dan hanya ada kami bertiga. Apakah ada pencuri yang datang dan menculik mereka? Ketakutanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku mulai mencari mereka di koridor yang panjang dan cukup gelap ini karena katanya lampu yang terpasang di sana tengah rusak sehingga tidak ada yang menerangi koridor itu.

"Sasuke _-kun_! Itachi _-nii_! Di mana kalian?" Aku mulai berteriak-teriak memanggil mereka sepanjang koridor itu bahkan aku sudah mulai terisak.

"Sasuke _-kun,_ Itachi _-nii_ , hiks...hiks," Dan aku pun menangis di sana. Berjongkok sembari memeluk kedua kakiku ini. Membenamkan wajahku ke dalam kedua kakiku ini.

" _Baka_ ," dan aku mendengar suara yang terdengar jelas. Suara yang sangat kukenal. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa ia berada di depanku. Aku melihat ke arahnya.

"Hiks...Sasuke _-kun_ ," ucapku masih terisak dan berjongkok. Sasuke menatapku seperti biasanya. Ia sedikit berjongkok guna meraih tanganku kemudian membimbingku berdiri.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, bodoh," ia pun mengenggam tanganku. Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya namun senyuman lebar menggantikannya. Kami pun bergandengan tangan berjalan kembali menuju taman tersebut dengan aku yang menyeka air mataku dan bertemu dengan Itachi _-nii_ yang telah ada di sana sedari tadi.

 **=== Flashback : OFF ===**

Aku rasa semua tempat yang telah aku kunjungi memiliki kenanganku bersama Sasuke. _Another beautiful memories_. Aku masih diam di sana, mengenang kenangan masa kecil yang indah tersebut sampai seseorang memanggilku.

"Sakura _-chan_?"

"Itachi _-nii_?" Nampak Itachi _-nii_ yang sedang berlari menghampiriku. Ketahuan sekali bahwa baru saja ia berlari, terlihat dari napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal dan peluhnya yang bercucuran.

"Aku mencari ke mana-mana. Saat aku kembali ke taman itu, aku hanya menemukan Sasuke di sana. Aku bertanya ke mana kau pergi namun ia bilang tidak tahu. Apakah Sasuke ada melakukan sesuatu kepadamu? Ceritakan kepada _nii-chan_ ," Itachi _-nii_ memegang kedua bahuku dan menatapku cemas. Mungkin ia takut aku akan berbuat sesuatu yang 'nekat' mungkin karena Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Itachi _-nii_ ," aku hanya tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Ia nampak lega dan melepaskan pegangannya pada kedua bahuku.

"Aku sudah membicarakan masalah pertunanganmu dengan Sasuke kepada _Kaa-san_ dan Bibi Mebuki," sembari menatap bola mata emeraldku ini, Itachi _-nii_ mulai berbicara kepadaku.

DEG

Sekejap jantungku mencelos, apa yang telah diputuskan oleh _Kaa-san_ dan Bibi Mikoto? Apa aku akan tetap bertunangan dengannya ataukah pertunangan ini dibatalkan? Atau ada keputusan lain?

" _Kaa-san_ dan Bibi Mebuki memutuskan untuk mencoba mempertunangkan kalian berdua terlebih dahulu selama 1 tahun dan misalnya sampai batas waktu yang telah ditentukan, kamu masih tidak menyukai Sasuke maka pertunangan ini akan dibatalkan. Tapi jika kamu menyukai Sasuke, maka mereka akan meresmikan pertunangan kalian," jelasnya padaku. Dan ternyata mereka membuat keputusan lain. Aku dan Sasuke akan mencoba bertunangan selama 1 tahun dan aku tidak dapat membayangkan hari-hari di mana aku dicap sebagai 'tunangan Sasuke Uchiha' biarpun masih dalam masa _trial._ Jujur saja, pertama kali aku mendengar kabar bahwa aku akan ditunangkan dengan Sasuke, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa aku merasa ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutku. Namun di sisi lain, aku menolaknya dengan alasan aku tak ingin disakiti lagi biarpun sesungguhnya aku masih sangat mencintainya. Masih memiliki perasaan yang sama selama 10 tahun ini.

 _Yah, aku Sakura Haruno, masih sangat mencintai Sasuke Uchiha yang mempermainkan hatiku._

Aku tidak membalas penjelasan Itachi _-nii_ dan dia memahaminya. Aku sekarang sedang memiliki sejuta pikiran dalam otakku. Memikirkan percobaan pertunanganku dengan Sasuke sudah cukup untuk membuatku sakit kepala.

"Maaf Itachi _-nii_ , aku mau ke toilet sebentar," ucapku padanya sembari tersenyum tipis dan dengan suara yang cukup lesu.

"Oh iya, silahkan," tidak perlu mengantarku karena aku sudah hapal akan seluk beluk rumah ini. Pergi bermain ke sini sedari kecil tentu membuatku hapal akan rumah kediaman Uchiha ini. Sebenarnya tujuanku ke toilet hanya ingin berjalan ke sana sendiri saja, tanpa ada siapa pun di sisiku. Aku memerlukan waktu sendiri. Namun naasnya, dalam perjalanan menuju toilet, aku harus bertemu dengan lelaki emo itu lagi. Bedanya, kali ini dia tidak menyeringai.

"Apakah kau sudah tahu akan keputusan _Kaa-san_ dan Bibi Mikoto, Sasuke?" Aku memulai pembicaraan. Namun anehnya ia hanya memandangku heran.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu?" Tanyanya dan kali ini aku yang merasa heran akan ucapannya.

"Memanggilmu bagaimana?" Tanyaku dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Tidak biasanya kau memanggilku Sasuke tanpa _suffix_ _–kun_ ," Oh iya, semenjak aku melihatnya berciuman dengan Karin, aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan _suffix –kun_. Dan anehnya ia baru menyadarinya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan jawab pertanyaanku yang pertama," ujarku dingin dan mata yang juga memandangnya dingin.

"Hn," dan yang kuterima hanya kata ambigu tidak jelasnya itu. Namun aku tak peduli, aku sudah biasa akan kata itu dalam 10 tahun ini.

"Aku minta kau untuk tidak menyebarkan masalah pertunangan kita biarpun masih dalam masa percobaan," ucapku dan kini ia nampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kurang jelas apa omonganku satu itu? Menghela napas, aku kembali mengulang perkataanku.

"Aku minta kau untuk tidak memberitahukan yang lain tentang masalah percobaan tunangan kita ini. Tetapi jika kau ingin memberitahu sahabat-sahabat kita, aku masih mentoleransikannya. Asalkan mereka tutup mulut," ucapku lebih panjang dari tadi.

"Aku tidak ingin ada gosip aneh-aneh sedangkan kita belum resmi bertunangan. Dan ingat aku masih berstatus sebagai kekasih dari Sabaku Gaara," ucapku lagi dan kali ini ia nampak mengerti.

"Apakah kau akan memberitahu dia akan pertunangan kita?"

DEG

Hal yang sedari tadi aku pusingkan diutarakan olehnya. Aku tahu siapa yang ia maksud 'dia'.

"A-aku akan berusaha memberitahunya," ucapku dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Gaara punya hak untuk mengetahui hal ini dan aku akan berusaha memberitahunya.

"Hn,"

"Karena tidak ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku pergi dulu," aku pun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakiku pergi meninggalkan. Namun ketika aku baru saja mulai menjauh darinya, aku mendengar dia memanggilku.

"Sakura," dan spontan aku memberhentikan langkahku.

"Aku ingin kau ingat bahwa apa yang kukatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dan biarpun kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku kembali dan merebut Gaara dariku," ucapnya dan terdengar suatu nada kepastian dalam ucapannya. Aku tidak membalas ucapannya dan hanya memejamkan mataku dan membiarkan setetes air mata kembali mengalir dan berlari menjauhi dirinya.

 _Mengapa kebohonganmu nampak asli Sasuke-kun?_

...

...

...

Esoknya aku datang ke sekolah dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan. Rambut berantakan dan kantung mata yang menempel di bawah kelopak mataku akibat kurang tidur hasil dari memikirkan hal kemarin. Sempat Gaara yang melihatku kacau balau seperti ini menanyakan keadaanku, namun kujawab bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Dan yah...aku belum memberitahukannya bahwa aku dan Sasuke terlibat dalam sebuah 'percobaan' pertunangan. Bahkan para sahabatku saja belum kuberitahu. Kemarin aku berlari menuju tempat _Kaa-san_ dan _Tousan_ yang sedang menikmati acara minum teh mereka bersama pasangan suami istri Uchiha tersebut. Dan melihat keadaanku yang cukup menyedihkan, mereka berinisiatif untuk membawaku pulang. Kedua orangtuaku dan Sasuke bahkan Paman Fugaku menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja yang kubalas dengan jawaban ya, aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan sewaktu perjalanan pulang dan tadi pagi, kedua orangtuaku kembali menanyakan keadaanku yang masih nampak menyedihkan tersebut dan kembali kujawab bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Oii jidat! Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?" tanya Ino sewaktu istirahat pertama. Ini merupakan pertanyaan ke-20 yang Ino tanyakan kepadaku, ia sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Para sahabatku juga sangat mengkhawatirkanku karena aku sadar bahwa aku nampak seperti mayat hidup sekarang, bukan dari kulit melainkan semangat hidupku yang menurun drastis. Jika dari kulit, maka Sai yang lebih pantas untuk disebut begitu, mengingat warna kulitnya yang putih pucat tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _pig_ ," ucapku lesu.

"Kau betul-betul baik-baik saja, Sakura _-chan_? Kau nampak tidak sehat," tanya Hinata.

 _Tidak sehat? Mungkin lebih tepatnya menyedihkan_

Aku tertawa miris dalam hati. Selain Ino dan Hinata, juga ada Tenten dan Temari yang mengelilingiku dan sama, mereka nampat sangat cemas.

"Apakah kau ada masalah Sakura? Ceritakanlah kepada kami," ujar Temari kepadaku.

"Iya Sakura. Bagaimana jika hari ini kita menginap di rumahku? Jadi kau bisa menceritakan semuanya kepada kami?" Mereka bertiga mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan tawaran Tenten. Aku hanya bisa memandangi mereka semua dengan tatapan haru dan dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahku.

"Terima kasih teman-teman,"

"SAKURA _-CHAN_!" Naruto berlari dan langsung memeluk menerjangku. Aku cukup kaget dan kulirik Hinata yang ada di sebelahku. Apakah tak apa Naruto memelukku di saat ada pacarnya di dekatnya? Mengerti akan ekspresi wajahku, Hinata tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia tak apa. Aku hanya tersenyum memandangi sahabatku yang baik itu dan kemudian membalas pelukan Naruto. Nampak kini para sahabat laki-lakiku telah berada di sekelilingku, bergabung dengan para perempuan.

"Sakura _-chan_! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau nampak seperti mayat hidup berjalan bahkan Sai nampak lebih hidup?" Naruto nampak sangat cemas. Kini ia sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan memegangi kedua bahuku dan menatapku cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto," aku hanya tersenyum tipis saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Sepertinya Sasuke belum memberitahukan siapa-siapa tentang pertunangan kami. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menyerahkan sebuah minuman kepadaku, entah minuman apa.

"Minumlah," ucapnya. Aku cukup ragu menerimanya, bukan apa, bagaimana bisa kau menerima sesuatu dari pacar sahabatmu apalagi sahabatmu ada di dekatmu?

"Ambil saja Sakura," Temari nampak mengerti kegundahanku, mendengar ia berkata seperti itu, aku merasa lebih lega saat menerima pemberian Shikamaru ini.

"Terima kasih Shikamaru," ucapku sambil tersenyum kepadanya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau nampak lebih jelek jika kau begitu, kau tahu?" sudah tentu ini adalah perkataan Sai. Ia sukses mendapatkan jitakan di kepala dari Ino. Aku biasa saja, sudah biasa. Tapi aku tau dia khawatir, mulutnya saja yang memang begitu.

"Iya, aku tahu Sai. Dan terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," ucapku kepadanya dan hanya dibalasnya dengan senyumannya yang kali ini tulus, tak palsu seperti biasanya.

"Sakura, apakah kau dingin? Mau kusuruh Akamaru untuk memelukmu? Dia cukup hangat," kali ini Kiba yang berbicara kepadaku.

"Guk, guk," bahkan Akamaru nampak menyetujui usulan Kiba.

"Tidak usah Kiba, Akamaru. Terima kasih," aku menolak dengan halus. Anjing sebesar manusia seperti Akamaru tentu hangat untuk dipeluk tetapi sekarang hari sangat panas. Aku belum siap untuk mati gara-gara kepanasan, sungguh tidak elit sekali. Jika masalah kotor atau tidak, aku yakin Akamaru sangat bersih, mengingat pemiliknya adalah Kiba, tentu ia dimandikan tiga kali sehari.

"Apakah kau ingin mencoba ramuan khusus keluargaku? Itu bagus untuk kesehatan," Shino menawarkan ramuan keluarganya kepadaku dan sekejap bayangan ramuan dari serangga hinggap di pikiranku. Oh tidak terima kasih.

"E-eh, tidak usah. Terima kasih Shino," tolakku kepadanya, dengan halus tentunya. Mereka sungguh mengkhawatirkan diriku dan aku merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

...

...

...

Aku sukses melewati semua mata pelajaran hari ini dengan selamat. Yah, dengan pertanyaan apakah aku baik-baik saja dari para guru yang mengajar. Apakah diriku ini sungguh menyedihkan? Aku jalan dengan cukup lemasnya menuju gerbang sekolah. Saat aku mengiringi koridor, aku merasa ada yang memegangi lenganku. Aku pun menengok ke arah sang pemegang. Aku melihat seorang lelaki berambut emo kini sedang memegangi lenganku ini, _amazing_.

 _Benar sekali pemirsa-pemirsa. Uchiha Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura Haruno, magnificient_

"Sasuke," ucapku datar. Setengah malas bertemu dengannya dan setengah senang melihat ia memegangi tanganku ini. Hey, jangan lupa aku ini belum move on. Move on itu sangat susah, apalagi ini cinta 10 tahunku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku singkat. Ia masih sangat setia memegangi tanganku. Jika kalian bertanya di mana Gaara saat ini, maka dia sudah pulang. Awalnya, ia menawarkan untuk mengantarku pulang namun kutolak. Dan benar, aku belum memberitahu Gaara masalah pertunanganku dengan lelaki di depanku ini.

"Kau pulang bersamaku," dan spontan aku mengumpat dalam hati. Maunya apa sih anak ini?

"Tidak, terima kasih," aku langsung menolaknya. Tak ada perubahan dalam ekspresi _stoic_ nya itu.

"Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang Sakura, kau nampak tidak enak badan seharian ini," ucapnya. Apakah ia khawatir? Untuk apa dia mengkhawatirkan diriku? Harusnya dia tahu bahwa faktor yang menyebabkan diriku ini nampak tak terlalu hidup itu karena masalah pertunangan kami. Bukannya Uchiha itu harusnya jenius?

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku seperti ini Sasuke," ucapku datar.

"Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang Sakura," keras kepala juga nih anak.

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi Sakura akan pulang bersama kami," dan datanglah penyelamat. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari. Aku berterima kasih kepada Tuhan. Ino melepaskan pegangan Sasuke akan lenganku.

"Benar Sasuke, kami akan pulang bersama Sakura. Jadi lebih baik kau pulang sendiri saja," jika pertama Ino yang berbicara maka kali ini Tenten.

"Hn," kali ini Sasuke menyerah. Ia langsung pergi setelah mengatakan bahwa ia pulang dulu kepadaku.

"Mengapa kalian di sini? Bukannya kalian sudah pulang?" Tanyaku heran karena setahuku mereka memang sudah pulang.

"Kami berniat untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan, siapa tahu itu lebih merilekskan pikiranmu. Karena kau tak datang-datang, kami memutuskan untuk menyusulmu dan mendapati kau bersama lelaki _chikenbutt_ itu," jawab Temari.

"Iya, kita akan _shopping_ , membeli banyak cemilan dan makanan untuk acara menginap kita di rumah Tenten, kita juga akan ke rumah masing-masing untuk mengambil baju dan peralatan lainnya," Ino melanjutkan perkataan Temari.

"Iya Sakura _-chan_ , kau harus merilekskan dirimu," ucap Hinata. Aku merasa beruntung sekali mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka. Mereka selalu ada untukku kapan saja. Aku tersenyum haru kepada mereka semua.

"Terima kasih teman-teman,"

Kami pun pergi bersama dengan Temari yang menyetir mobilnya. Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata sudah menyuruh pejemputnya untuk tidak menjemput mereka. Mereka juga meminta izin orangtua mereka untuk menginap di rumah Tenten yang langsung diizinkan oleh orangtua mereka, seperti halnya diriku. Masalah Temari sudah memiliki SIM terlebih dahulu masih menjadi misteri bagiku, ya siapa yang tahu?

...

...

...

"APA? Kau bertunangan dengan _chikenbutt_ itu?" Ino nampak histeris setelah mendengarkan pernyataanku ini. Sekarang kami berlima sedang berada di rumah Tenten. Berbagai macam cemilan dan makanan berada di sekitar kami. Jalan-jalan bersama mereka sangatlah menyenangkan. Dan kami membeli cukup banyak barang. Aku baru saja menceritakan semua masalahku mereka. Dari masalah Sasuke mencium Karin sampai masalah pertunanganku dengan Sasuke. Mereka berempat nampak sangat _shock_ kecuali Ino yang tahu beberapa akan masalahku. Temari yang mendengar bahwa aku berpacaran dengan adik bungsunya sempat terkejut pada awalnya namun ketenangan kembali ke dalam dirinya. Aku juga ada menceritakan kepada mereka perihal aku belum bisa move on dari Sasuke tetapi malah berpacaran dengan Gaara dan itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Pertamanya, aku berpikir bahwa Temari akan memarahiku karena aku seperti mempermainkan adik bungsunya itu tetapi ia malah berkata.

"Tidak apa Sakura, aku tahu kau mencoba untuk move on dan berusaha mencintai Gaara. Semua itu keputusanmu dan aku yakin Gaara tahu akan konsekuensinya," ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Oh, betapa ingin aku menangis sekarang namun kuputuskan untuk menahannya. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menangis kemarin.

"Benar-benar gadis merah penggoda, lihat saja nanti akan kucabik-cabik dirimu," Tenten mulai memukuli bantal yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Ia sangat kesal ketika mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mencium Karin, sama seperti ketiga sahabatku yang lainnya yang juga merasa sangat kesal bahkan Hinata juga.

"Tenten, bukannya kita sudah berjanji untuk menghajar lelaki yang membuat Sakura kita menangis. Sekarang sudah saatnya kita beraksi mengingat bahwa si Uchiha bungsu itu sudah membuat Sakura menangis," Temari menatap Tenten serius yang juga dibalas dengan tatapan serius dan anggukan kepala dari Tenten.

"Benar, aku akan menyiapkan senjataku dulu," Tenten beranjak menuju sebuah lemari besar yang terbuat dari besi di mana itu memuat senjata-senjata koleksinya. Yah, sama seperti kedua orangtuanya, Tenten juga sangat suka mengoleksi berbagai macam senjata berbeda dengan Ino yang mengoleksi barang-barang yang berbau _fashion_ dan kecantikan.

"Kami akan membantu kalian juga," dengan semangatnya, Ino menawarkan dirinya sebagai anggota 'kelompok pembantai Sasuke Uchiha' bahkan Hinata juga mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia juga akan berpatisipasi. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar serius akan membunuh Sasuke Uchiha.

"Tidak usah teman-teman. Kalian tidak usah membantainya," ucapku mencoba menahan mereka untuk berstatus sebagai seorang kriminal. Mereka balas menatapku heran.

"Mengapa Sakura _-chan_? Bukannya dia sudah menghancurkan hatimu?" Hinata bertanya kepadaku. Yang lainnya menganggukkan kepala mereka masing-masing tanda bahwa mereka setuju akan pertanyaan seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang kini mengenggam kedua tanganku ini.

"Ini bukan salahnya, ini salahku yang mencintainya padahal dia tidak mencintaiku. Jadi biarkan saja," aku tersenyum miris. Dan aku dapat melihat tatapan kasihan mungkin dari teman-temanku. Suasana menjadi diam. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Sampai aku mendengar pekikan Ino.

"Awww!" Ternyata Hinata baru saja melemparkan bantal ke arahnya. Aku _shock_ , mulutku ternganga. Seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang lembut, tenang baru saja melemparkan bantal ke arah Ino Yamanaka, tepat di muka lagi.

"Sudah, daripada kita diam, lebih baik kita perang bantal saja. Bukannya kita menginap untuk membantu Sakura _-chan_ untuk melupakan masalahnya biarpun sebentar saja?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Ino, Tenten, dan Temari mengangguk dan mulai melemparkan bantal ke arah satu sama lain. Aku masih terdiam sampai Ino melempar bantal ke arahku.

"Jangan diam saja Sakura. Ayo!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku pun tersenyum dan membalas lemparan bantal dari Ino tadi dan perang bantal pun terjadi di kamar Tenten.

 _Di saat seperti ini, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah teman di sisiku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=O=O=O=O=O=**

 **To Be Continue**

 **=O=O=O=O=O=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note**

Yeeyyy^^ Chapter 3 update :D Maaf atas keterlambatannya*bungkuk* author baru saja sembuh dari sakit jadi baru bisa lanjut. Aku akan membalas review dari guest yang sebenarnya ingin author balas pakai PM tapi nggak bisa, jadi lewat ini saja ya^^

Guest : Sakura nggak bodoh kok, dia cuma terlalu cinta sama Sasuke. Maklum cintanya sudah 10 tahun sih^^ Sasuke nggak niat untuk nyakitin si Sakura kok, ada alasannya dia ciuman sama Karin, lihat aja di chapter-chapter depan ya #kok malah kasih spoiler-_-

Boo : Tenang aja, ini SasuSaku kok^^

Sekian author's note dari saya. Terus baca fict ini dan kalau bisa kasih review ya^^ Itu seperti penyemangat saya untuk terus update chapter fict ini, hehehe^^ Saya akan berusaha update kilat kok^^

 **Thanks for:**

 **All of the reviewers, followers, and the one who favorite this fanfiction and also all of the silent readers**

 **Thank You Very Much**

 _Vinna Pramata._


	4. Chapter 4

**Engaged With You**

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Story by Vinna Pramata**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, alur GaJe, dan bebagai kesalahan lainnya.

DLDR

 _~Happy Reading~_

oOo

 **The new beginning**

oOo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terbangun saat sinar matahari nampak mulai menghampiriku. Kulihat sekelilingku. Aku dapat melihat Tenten dan Ino masih terlelap di atas karpet empuk yang cukup enak untuk ditiduri kepunyaan Tenten. Karpet itu berukuran cukup besar sehingga dapat menampung kedua gadis remaja tersebut bahkan kuyakini bahwa benda tersebut dapat menampung satu orang lagi. Hinata dan Temari nampak masih tertidur di atas sofa berada merah muda tersebut dan untungnya sofa itu cukup besar. Apakah hanya aku yang berhasil tidur di atas ranjang? Bahkan sang tuan rumah pun tertidur di atas karpet. Aneh.

Nggak ngerti? Sama.

Aku menyibak selimut ungu yang sedari tadi menyelimuti diriku ini. Tak tahu dari mana datangnya selimut ini karena seingatku terakhir kali kami sedang berpesta ria. Tetapi aku tahu bahwa itu selimut kepunyaan Tenten karena pertama, selimut itu ada di ranjangnya dan kedua, kayaknya yang lainnya tidak akan susah-susah untuk membawa selimut ke sini karena seingatku Tenten memiliki selimut yang cukup bagi kami semua. Aku pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar Tenten. Masih dalam keadaan berbalut piyama berwarna merah muda, aku mulai menggosok gigiku sembari menatap pantulan wajahku di cermin. Tak seburuk yang kemarin( aku tahu, sangat tahu bahwa wajahku seperti mayat hidup kemarin ) Wajahku nampak lebih segar dari kemarin. Dan untungnya kantung mata ini mulai menipis. Aku menyudahi acara menggosok gigiku. Aku pun menanggalkan satu persatu pakaianku dan membasuh diriku dengan air yang hangat.

20 menit kemudian, aku sudah mengenakan pakaian santaiku. Kini Ino tengah berada di kamar mandi membasuh dirinya. Hanya aku dan Hinata yang telah mandi terlebih dahulu karena Hinata dan aku bangun terlebih dahulu dari Ino, Temari, dan Tenten. Aku sedang memainkan _handphone_ tercintaku, membuka situs-situs fanfiction. Ya, di antara kami berlima, akulah yang paling senang membaca fanfiction. Bahkan aku ada menulis dan mempublishkannya dengan penname "Cherry Blossom" _Fanfiction is one of the things that I love_. Terdengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah Ino dari sana. Temari langsung saja memasuki kamar mandi tersebut dan mendahulukan Tenten yang kini sedikit kesal karena keduluan Temari. _Treat your guest like a king you know._

Aku masih memainkan _handphone_ ku, membaca fanfiction. Fanfiction, membuat dunia yang kita inginkan. Jika saja aku dapat membuat jalan hidupku ini sesuai dengan keinginanku, namun aku tahu hal itu mustahil. Hanya Tuhan yang dapat menentukan jalan hidup kita, _isn't it right?_ Aku begitu fokus membaca fanfiction tanpa kuketahui bahwa Tenten dan Temari sudah selesai membasuh diri mereka masing-masing. Kuarahkan pandanganku menuju jam yang ada di _handphone_ ku ini. Pukul 9 pagi. Masih cukup pagi bagiku. Namun aku sudah mulai merasa bahwa perutku minta diisi. Aku lapar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan?" Sebelum aku berbicara, Ino sudah terlebih dahulu mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan.

"Iya, aku sudah lapar," jawab Tenten. Aku, Hinata, dan Temari pun sama, sama-sama lapar dengan mereka. Kami pun pergi menuju tempat makan langganan kami dan memakan makanan pertama kami pada hari ini.

...

...

...

Setelah acara _hangouts_ kami yang memakan waktu 2 jam, kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan Temari yang mengantar kami pulang dengan mobilnya. Masih menjadi misteri bagiku bahwa Temari sudah mendapatkan SIM-nya terlebih dahulu padahal kami semua masih belum cukup umur untuk mendapatkan SIM.

Tahu kenapa? Tidak? Sama.

Pertama-tama, kami mengantar Hinata, Ino, Tenten, baru aku karena rumah Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten sejalan. Sedangkan rumahku sejalan dengan Temari. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam perpisahan dengan Temari, aku pun masuk ke dalam rumahku dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku setelah mengucapkan _tadaima_. Meletakkan tasku di dekat tempat tidurku, aku langsung menghempaskan diri di tempat tidurku ini dengan kedua tanganku yang terbentang. Menatap langit-langit kamarku yang putih. Aku memejamkan mata. Membiarkan posisiku seperti ini selama beberapa menit. Kemudian bangun dan mengambil _handphone_ ku. Melihat-lihat koleksi laguku di sana. Dan akhirnya aku memilih mendengarkan lagu _payphone_ dari _Maroon 5_. Memperbesar volume suaranya tetapi masih menjamin kedua orangtuaku tidak mendengarnya.

 _I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

 _All of my change I spent on you_

 _Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

 _Where are the plans we made for two?_

 _Yeah, I_

 _I know it's hard to remember, the people we used to be_

 _It's even harder to picture that you're not here next to me_

 _You said it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try?_

 _And in our time that you wasted, all of our bridges burn down_

 _I wasted my nights, you turn out the lights_

 _Now I'm paralyzed_

 _Still stuck in that time when we called it love but_

 _Even the sun sets in paradise_

 _I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

 _All of my change I spent on you_

 _Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

 _Where are the plans we made for two?_

 _If happy ever after did exist_

 _I will still be holding you like this_

 _Yeah, all those fairytales are full of shit_

 _One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

Aku menyanyi sambil di depan cermin yang cukup besar ini. _I am singing my heart out loud, you know._ Lagu yang cocok sekarang bagiku ya ini. Setelah lagu ini selesai, lagu yang lain pun berputar. Aku terus bernyanyi sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berbaring di kasurku dan membiarkan lagu-lagu itu terus berputar. Lagu dari _Celine Dion_ , _My Heart Will Go On_ kini sedang mengalun dengan indahnya.

Mellow sekali ya?

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka dan tampillah _Kaa-san_ dari balik pintu tersebut. Aku pun langsung beranjak dari posisi berbaringku menjadi posisi duduk.

" _Kaa-san_ ," panggilku. Aku ini anak berbakti.

"Sakura, Mikoto _baa-san_ mengundangmu untuk menginap di rumahnya selama beberapa hari. Ia ingin sekali kamu menginap di rumahnya. Maukan kamu menginap di sana?"

Ya Tuhan.

Ha? Kok cobaan move onnya banyak banget ya? Tinggal serumah dengan laki-laki yang ingin kamu lupakan.

 _Anti-manstream sekali._

Aku tertawa miris dalam hati. Jika aku menolak undangan Mikoto _baa-san_ , aku tidak enak hati kepadanya yang sudah sangat baik padaku dan sudah menganggapku seperti putrinya sendiri. Namun jika aku menerima undangannya, berarti aku harus melihat muka Sasuke tidak hanya di sekolah tapi juga di rumahnya? Tidak mau. Orang ingin move on juga, malah liat mukanya setiap hari. _No, no, no_. Sungguh serba salah.

 _Sabar Sakura, ini cobaan Tuhan._

Aku menghela napas. Mencoba memikirkan undangan Mikoto _baa-san_ lagi. Terima, tidak, terima, tidak, terima, tidak. Apakah ada bunga di sini? Aku ingin melakukan ramalan bunga.

"Sakura?" Panggil _Kaa-san_ karena aku tak kunjung menjawab.

"Ya _Kaa-san,_ aku mau,"

 _Semoga keputusanku tepat._

...

...

...

Kini aku berada di depan pintu rumah Sasuke dengan membawa tas besar berisikan keperluanku. Aku pun membunyikan bel pintu rumah ini. Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan nampaklah Mikoto _baa-san_ dengan senyuman lebar.

"Selamat datang Sakura- _chan_ , _Baa-san_ senang sekali kamu mau menginap di sini," ucap Mikoto _baa-san_ sambil menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam. Aku pun diantarkan _Baa-san_ menuju kamar yang telah disediakan bagiku. Kamar tersebut terletak di antara kamar Sasuke dan Itachi _-nii_. Kamar itu sangatlah indah. Kamar dengan paduan warna putih dan pink, sekilas mirip dengan kamarku yang ada di rumah. Ruangan itu nampak sangat _fluffy_ karena barang-barang yang nampak empuk tersebut. Mikoto _baa-san_ pun menyuruhku istirahat dan meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar. Aku pun meletakkan tasku di lantai dan berbaring di atas kasur.

Empuk.

Menginap di rumah Sasuke merupakan cobaan yang berat. Bertemu dengannya nyaris 24 jam membuatku teringat akan kejadian itu kembali. Ciumannya dengan nenek sihir merah itu. Dan berbicara tentang merah, aku teringat dengan Gaara. Aku belum memberitahu Gaara tentang percobaan tunanganku ini. Semua itu membuatku pusing.

 _Ya Tuhan, kemana perginya hidup tenangku itu?_

Gaara baik, namun aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat tidak lebih. Aku sadar aku menjadikannya pelarian, tetapi aku kira dengan mencoba bersama Gaara aku bisa melupakan cinta pertamaku itu.

 _Dan ternyata ketika aku ingin mencoba move on, pertunangan sialan ini diadakan. Hahaha, miris sekali._

Aku kembali tertawa miris. Hidupku ini benar-benar ajaib menurutku. Aku bangkit dan mengambil tasku kemudian mengambil _handphone_ kesayanganku. Kemudian mnyetel sebuah lagu dengn volume yang tidak terlalu keras. Musik benar-benar adalah sebuah pelarianku.

 _I thought that I've been hurt before_

 _But no one ever left me quite this sore_

 _Your words cut deeper than a knives_

 _Now I need someone to breath me back to life_

 _Got a feeing that I'm going under_

 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_

 _If I quit calling you my lover_

 _Move on_

 _You watch me bleed until I can breath_

 _I'm shaking_

 _Falling onto my feet_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches_

 _Tripping over myself_

 _I'm aching_

 _Begging you to come help_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches_

Alunan lagu Stitches dapat terdengar di kamar ini. Sesuai lagu ini, aku butuh stitches.

Kenapa? Aku pun tidak tahu. Hanya saja lagu ini mengena di hatiku.

Aku menikmati lagu ini sembari memejamkan kedua mataku ini dan sesekali ikut bernyanyi. Aku mesti move on dari Sasuke, itu yang kupikirkan. Aku akan mencoba menerima Gaara. Aku bertekad dalam hati tapi entah mengapa,

 _Aku ragu hal itu dapat terjadi._

...

...

...

Pukul 05.00 sore, aku tertidur saat mendengarkan lagu-laguku. Tetapi entah mengapa pada saat aku terbangun, lantunan lagu-lagu tersebut telah dimatikan dan _handphone_ ku tidak kehabisan baterai. Siapa yang mematikannya? Itachi _-nii_ kah? Atau siapa?

Aku pun bangun dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Aku pun membasuh tubuhku. Aku menikmati pancuran air _shower_ yang dingin untuk mendinginkan kepalaku. Entah mengapa aku berpikir semenjak aku mengalami patah hatiku yang pertama, aku menjadi perempuan yang lemah dan mellow.

Aku tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar mandi dan kembali ke kamar dengan sehelai handuk yang melilit tubuhku. Aku mengambil pakaianku dan mengenakannya. Aku pun menuju meja rias hendak mengambil sisir untuk menyisir rambutku. Aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin.

 _Apa yang berubah?_

Wajahku nampak sama, tubuhku nampak lalu apa yang berubah? Kenapa aku menjadi perempuan yang lemah seperti ini?

 _Tentu saja perasaanmu yang berubah bodoh._

Perasaanku yang berubah. Ya, itu yang berubah. Hati yang merasakan sakitnya patah hati. Tapi apakah aku selemah ini yang membuatku langsung kalah dengan perasaan sakit hatiku ini? Kemanakah Sakura yang kuat tersebut?

Dan aku sadar.

Aku tenggelam dalam perasaan sakitku yang membuatku menjadi lemah. Aku yang menghilangkan Sakura yang kuat tersebut karena tindakanku yang memilih tenggelam tersebut. Aku harusnya sadar bahwa dengan keterpurukanku, Sasuke tidak akan bersamaku. Yah, kami memang bisa bersama tapi bukan atas nama cinta. Aku tidak mempercayai perkataan Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai aku.

Karena kepercayaanku kepadanya telah rusak.

Pernah dengar bahwa kepercayaan itu ibarat sebuah kertas. Jika ia sudah dirusak maka ia tidak akan seperti dulu. Teori itu sangat benar bagiku.

Aku menghela napas.

1 tahun.

Ya, itu waktu yang lama yang diberikan kedua orangtua kami untuk memutuskan ada atau tidakkah pertunangan itu. Namun, akan kupakai waktu itu untuk menghilangkan perasaanku dan mulai mencintai Gaara. Aku akan beradaptasi dengan adanya Sasuke di dekatku hanya sebagai teman. Dan aku memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan lagi menjadi Sakura yang terpuruk akan sakitnya patah hati, Sakura yang lemah dan mellow. Tidak, tidak lagi.

Aku pun mengetik sebuah pesan kepada sahabatku.

" _Datang ke rumah Sasuke jam 7.15. Bring your clothes and books, sleepover. Okay?"_

Aku mematikan _handphone_ ku dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Aku sudah membuat keputusan.

 _Sakura yang kuat akan kembali lagi._

...

...

...

Kini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang makan. Tadi Bibi Mikoto memanggilku untuk makan malam bersama. Aku pun berjalan dengan santai namun tidak lama. Sesampaiku di sana, kulihat Paman Fugaku, Itachi- _nii_ , dan juga Sasuke telah duduk di meja makan, sedangkan Bibi Mikoto masih berada di dapur yang terhubung dengan ruang makan ini.

"Maaf lama," ucapku sambil menyengir. Paman Fugaku dan Itachi- _nii_ hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan "tidak apa-apa" sedangkan Sasuke? Seperti biasa _no expression_. Aku pun duduk di sebelah Itachi- _nii_ dan juga Sasuke. Aku memantapkan hatiku untuk bersikap seperti biasa namun kali ini _no affection and love_.

"Mari kita makan!" Tiba-tiba Bibi Mikoto datang dengan riang dan duduk di sebelah Paman Fugaku. Aku melihat makanan yang telah disiapkan Bibi Mikoto, semuanya terlihat enak. Namun masakan _Kaa-san_ tetap akan menjadi favoritku sepanjang masa. Aku hidup ditemani dengan masakannya, kau tahu.

" _Itadakimasu_ ," ucapku seperti yang lainnya dan mulai melahap masakan itu. Kami makan dengan tenang tanpa terburu-buru, kita tidak ingin ada orang yang tersedak bukan?

Pada saat aku ingin mengambil botol saus namun kesusahan karena berjarak cukup jauh dariku, Sasuke mengambilnya dan memberikannya kepadaku.

 _Wow?_

"Terima kasih," ucapku tersenyum dan dengan tatapan yang mungkin biasa saja? Tidak ada rasa sedih ataupun apa. _Well,_ sebenarnya ada namun kutahan dan mencoba bersikap biasa. Dia terdiam, menghentikan aktivitas makannya. Biarpun ia memberikan botol saus itu tanpa berkata apa-apa dan juga tanpa ekspresi, aku tetap berterima kasih kepadanya. _Hello?_ Aku ini diajarkan untuk bersikap sopan kepada semua orang termasuk dia yang telah menyakiti hatiku.

 _Wah, flashback.. Lupakan! Lupakan! Ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku dalam hati._

"Hn," ucapnya dan melanjutkan menyantap makanannya begitu juga aku. Setelah itu, acara makan malam kami dilanjutkan dengan suara Bibi Mikoto yang mulai bercerita.

...

...

...

Pukul 07.15, seharusnya sahabat-sahabatku sudah ada dalam perjalanan. Beberapa saat yang lalu, aku bertanya kepada Bibi Mikoto apakah mereka dapat menginap dan dengan riangnya Bibi Mikoto menjawab iya.

Tok-tok.

Terdengar suara pintu diketok. Aku yakin bahwa itu adalah Ino dan kawan-kawan dan tebakanku benar pada saat aku membuka pintu.

"Ada apa _forehead?_ Kau tahu betapa kagetnya kami pada saat kau meminta kami menginap di rumah Sasuke dan ternyata kau juga menginap. Bagaimana bisa kamu menginap di rumah mantan gebetanmu? Dan juga kenapa kau meminta kami menginap? Dan – "

"-Bertanyalah satu-satu Ino- _pig,_ aku tak tahu harus menjawab darimana jika kau terus bertanya seperti _jet coaster_ ," ucapku menyela pertanyaan yang datang bertubi-tubi dari Ino.

"Pertama, kenapa kau bisa menginap di sini, di rumah Sasuke?" Tanya Ino dengan membuat huruf petik dengan kedua tangannya pada saat menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Ini permintaan dari Bibi Mikoto dan aku tidak enak menolaknya karena beliau sudah menganggapku seperti putrinya sendiri," ucapku enteng.

"Dan kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino dengan nada hati-hati bercampur cemas sedangkan yang lainnya diam menyimak pembicaraan ini.

" _Well_ , tentu saja pertama perasaanku kacau balau. Tapi Ino, aku tidak ingin kegagalan dalam cinta pertamaku ini menyebabkan keterpurukan yang amat mendalam dalam hidupku. Aku tidak ingin diriku yang lemah mulai terbentuk lagi gara-gara hal ini. Aku tidak berlatih kepada Tsunade- _shisou_ semua hal tentang bela diri, pengendali perasaan dan emosi, serta yang lainnya hanya untuk kembali menjadi lemah. Aku harus bangkit," ucapku sembari tersenyum miris.

Ino dan sahabatku yang lain menatapku dengan ekspresi sedih namun tak lama kemudian ekspresi tersebut hilang.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa. Kami di sini untukmu," ucap Ino sambil memegang kedua bahuku dan tersenyum kepadaku. Aku balas tersenyum kepadanya dan juga sahabatku yang juga tersenyum kepadaku.

"Terima kasih,"

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau meminta kami menginap di sini?" tanya Ino heran. Aku tersenyum menampilkan gigiku yang putih kepadanya.

"Lebih baik kalian masuk dulu baru aku menjawabnya. Lupakah kalian jika kita masih di depan pintu?"

...

...

...

Setelah membereskan barang-barang mereka dan berganti pakaian, kini kami berlima berada di atas ranjang yang cukup besar ini.

"Nah, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi, mengapa kau meminta kami menginap di sini," tagih Ino kepadaku.

" _Well_ , aku ingin meminta tolong kalian," jawabku.

"Meminta tolong apa?" ujar Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku ingin mengganti penampilanku dan aku ingin meminta saran kalian,"

"Apa?" Ucap mereka berempat serempak.

"Memangnya kenapa? Menurutku kau sudah terlihat cantik begini," tanya Tenten.

"Bukannya yang ada bilang bahwa perempuan yang mengalami kegagalan dalam percintaan cenderung ingin mengubah penampilannya. Dan aku salah satunya. Serta aku ingin memotong rambutku dengan gaya yang berbeda. Rambut yang terpotong itu adalah kenangan dengan cinta pertamaku itu. Terpotong dari kepalaku," jelasku kepada mereka.

Mereka terdiam.

"Baiklah," ucap mereka berempat.

"Oh iya Ino, aku mengandalkan kemampuan memotong rambutmu ya?" Ucapku kepadanya.

"Iya, namun biar kupotong besok saja ya?"

"Kok besok?" Tanyaku bingung. Besok? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?

"Kalau sekarang, nanti kalau kau pergi ke dapur atau ke mana, Sasuke akan melihatnya. Kita jadikan ini kejutan. Jadi potong besok pagi saja,"

Oooh begitu toh.

"Baiklah,"

Kami pun berbincang-bincang hingga tertidur.

...

...

...

Chirp, chirp, chirp.

Terdengar suara burung yang berkicau. Aku mulai membuka kedua mataku yang sedari terpejam. Kuambil jam beker yang ada di sampingku.

Pukul 05.15.

Tumben-tumbenan aku terbangun di waktu sepagi ini. Sekolah dimulai pukul 07.30, berarti masih ada waktu 2 jam 15 menit. Kulihat sekelilingku, kondisi sahabat-sahabatku hampir sama dengan saat di rumah Tenten. Aku pun berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi. Sahabat-sahabatku ini tak akan bangun hingga jam 06.00

Setelah mandi, aku tak langsung memakai baju seragam. Entah mengapa aku imerasa ingin membuat bekal. Dan ini masih pukul 05.25, para sahabatku belum bangun. Mungkin sebaiknya aku membuat bekal untuk Gaara.

Gaara.

Kemarin ia masih bertukar pesan denganku, menanyakan keadaanku yang kemarin-kemarin seperti seorang mayat hidup.

Bahkan Sai terlihat lebih hidup.

Gaara benar-benar laki-laki yang baik. Aku merasa sangat jahat karena menjadikannya pelampiasan, oleh karena itu aku akan berusaha untuk mencoba mencintainya. Ada yang bilang cinta datang karena terbiasa, bukan? Mungkin jika aku terus menghabiskan waktu dengan Gaara mungkin aku akan bisa jatuh dalam pesonanya secara selain rupanya yang tampan tersebut, ia juga benar-benar _boyfriend material_ sekali.

Aku sedang berada di dapur dan kini sedang mengupas kentang. Untung saja dari kemarin, Bibi Mikoto mengatakan aku boleh bebas menggunakan dapur. Aku akan membuat kentang panggang daging asap. Aku sangat menyukai kentang begitu juga Gaara. Aku pernah melihatnya menambah jika memakan makanan dengan kentang di kantin. Dan juga... Sasuke. Ia pernah mengatakan bahwa kentang itu cocok dipadukan dengan tomat, buah kesukaannya.

Ya, Sasuke juga menyukai kentang.

Masa bodo, aku membuat ini untuk diriku juga Gaara bukan dia. Mari enyahkan dia dari kepalaku.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu kira-kira menghabiskan waktu 50 menit, masakan selesai. Bau harum menguar memanjakan indra penciumanku. Namun aku baru sadar, bahwa aku membuat kebanyakan. Ada 3 porsi makanan di sini. Aku tidak mungkin memberikannya kepada Gaara lagi, biarpun ia sangat menyukai kentang tapi 1 porsi saja sudah terlihat sangat banyak, apalagi 2? Aku tidak ingin perutnya meledak. Dan melihat sifatnya, dia pasti akan memaksa menghabiskannya. Bisa-bisa muntah dia.

Dalam kebingunganku, tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan membuka kulkas. Ia mengambil sekotak susu dan mulai meminumnya langsung dari kotak tersebut. Aku mulai berpikir untuk memberikannya kepada Sasuke, namun apa tidak aneh? Ah masa bodo, daripada mubazir. Memberikan bekal itu hal yang biasa.

"Sasuke," panggilku.

"Hn?"

"Ini," aku memberikan kepada bekal yang sudah kukemas itu. Namun ia hanya menatapnya tanpa mengambilnya sama sekali.

"Ini apa?"

 _What the?_ Kok bodoh? Jelas-jelas ini bekal.

"Bekal," jawabku singkat.

"E-eh, terima kasih," ucapnya dan mengambil bekal itu. Entah itu imajinasiku atau bukan namun aku dapat melihat ekspresi senang di wajahnya dan sedikit rona _pink_?

Ha, _I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E_. Itu hanya imajinasiku saja. Pasti itu.

"Sama-sama. Aku membuat terlalu banyak tidak mungkin aku menyuruh Gaara _-kun_ untuk menghabiskannya semua, bisa-bisa perutnya meledak. Jadi kuberikan kepadamu," jelasku kepadanya. Dan lagi-lagi aku berimajinasi. Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat sedikit kecewa? _Impossible._ Kau berimajinasi Sakura, kau berimajinasi. Mungkin kau kurang tidur.

"Hn,"jawabnya. Ia pun pergi meninggalkanku. Aku yang mungkin sedang berimajinasi pun mulai membereskan dapur dan kembali ke kamarku. Heran juga kenapa tak terlihat tanda-tanda sahabatku telah bangun.

...

...

...

Sesampainya aku di kamar, aku baru melihat bahwa mereka berempat kini telah bersiap-siap.

"Kemana saja kau, jidat? Kami tidak melihatmu dari tadi," ucap Ino.

"Aku bangun terlalu pagi dan baru saja selesai membuat bekal untuk adik laki-laki Temari dan diriku sendiri," ucapku.

"Kankurou?" Tanya Temari heran.

"Tentu bukan. Gaara Temari Gaaraaa!" Ujar Tenten dengan menempeleng pelan kepala Temari.

"Ooh," terkadang aku heran Temari terkadang dapat sedikit bodoh namun juga kadang paling dewasa. Misteri of Temari.

"Oh iya, bukannya kau ingin menggunting rambutmu? Sini-sini," ujar Ino kepadaku.

"Oh iya ya," aku pun duduk di depan meja rias dengan Ino yang telah siap dengan guntingnya.

"Semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik bagimu ya, Sakura _-chan_ ," ujar Hinata lembut seperti biasa.

Ya, semoga ini awal yang bagus bagiku. Aku akan mencoba _move on_ dan mencoba mencintai Gaara. Dapat kurasakan Ino memegang rambutku dan mulai mengguntingnya. Aku memejamkan mata.

 _This is my new beginning._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=**

 **To Be Continued**

 **=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Review please?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note**

Helloo, it's meee. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya author kembali meng- _update_ fanfiction ini. Maaf dan terima kasih atas penungguan kalian selama ini. Author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telah lama menghilang. Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasihh :*

 _Vinna Pramata_

 **Thanks for:**

 **All of the reviewers, followers, and the one who favorite this fanfiction and also all of the silent readers**

 **Thank You Very Much**

P.S = Maaf karena belum sempat membalas review kalian.


End file.
